


LycanWing

by EveDiaPhoenix1123



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Curse Breaking, Gods, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Snotlout Jorgenson are Cousins, Lycanwing, Other, Tired Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, weredragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveDiaPhoenix1123/pseuds/EveDiaPhoenix1123
Summary: After the riders discovered the cursed island decaded to a the god Váli, they become plagued with an ancient curse that killed the village years ago. The Lycanwing Curse. Now they race against time to discover which of them is cursed and reverse it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Starting Note

Hello there, to let you guys know this fan fiction will be a short story so don't expect it each page to long, also it will be about 18 pages.

The story takes place during Race to the Edge but has no set place in the storyline. This is my first HTTYD anything so forgive any Ooc. Flames will be nice. 

Also this is just a fun project.

This fanfiction can be found on Fan fiction.net


	2. Váli ,God of Revenge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang are having a calming day, until they discover a little island that hold something sinister.

The day started like any other, the sunlight shined illuminating the deep sea below. In the instance a dark silhouette flew above the waters disturbing it with it speed. He was like blur along the bright blue sky. The rider on the dragon let out a joyous shout holding his hand out to the cold waters making small waves. " Having fun aren't we ! " a voice yelled from above as the dragon slowed down so its rider could see who it was. The two of them immediately shot back up higher in the sky to fly beside the group of riders and there dragons.

" No one likes a show off Hiccup ! " A voice spoke up from the Monstrous Nightmare, the dragon itself rolled it eyes as well. Astrid turned her head back to Snotlout a playful look on her face, " Sounds like someone is getting jealous. " Snotlout just covered the scoff under a prideful laugh as he moved his hand petting his dragon, " Hookfang is way cooler than Toothless thank you very much ! "

" Guys please lets not turn this into a needless competition. " Hiccup sighed pinching the bridge of his nose already wanting to fall over, " We are here just to relax and find more islands to put on the map for Dragon's Edge. "

" But I'm bored ! We haven't seen an island yet ! " Ruffnut complained as she sat her head on top of her dragon, " I feel like if we keep on going we will fly off the edge ! "

" Dear sister the world is a circle " Tuffnut said as he hung upside down from his dragon head as the dragon bounces its head up and down shaking him.

" Tuffnut seriously sit right on your dragon, the blood is going to your head. " Hiccup commanded as he turned to Tuffnut giving him the disappointed teacher glare. Tuffnut sighed loudly like a child who just got in trouble would and turned upright pouting along with his sister. Snotlout just laughed quietly at the idea of the world being a circle. " Guys look an island ! " Fishleg announced as he pointing off to the distance. Straining his eyes, Hiccup saw the sandy shores of the beach in the far off distance. Raising his hand Hiccup in a upward position he motioned for everyone to follow him as he took a sharp turn to the left to check out the island. As they grew closer more the island could be seen and the view was well disturbing indeed. Along the sandy shore was ruins from an older tribe and fishing boats that where broken in half and burned by dragons.

" Hiccup ? " Astrid spoke up her grip on Stormfly tighten as she looked over to him, " Should.. Should we land ? "

Hiccup questioned that himself as he stare at the island, this dark feeling buried itself in his gut making him sick, but his curiosity ate away at his mind clouding his judgement. Beside Vikings had a problem with staying out of trouble. " Get your weapons ready guys. Be careful. " he told them as Toothless descended into the sand. Carefully jumping off of Toothless he scanned the area. The buildings where rotted down and none of them held roofs anymore. Carefully walking through the town they passed each building and didn't dare to look in worried what horrors they might see. A soft crack could be heard coming from Ruffnut direction as Ruffnut froze thinking she might have been hit. Realizing she was ok she looked down at her foot and discovered a little wood carving for a child. Astrid walked over to the other girl in the group and picked up the toy from her feet. Astrid felt sick from it, she just hoped that they made it out alive.

" Hey " Snotlout spoke to get the girls' attention, " Come on lets go. "

Astrid turned to Snotlout as she carefully put the toy down by the doorway of one house and the two of them caught back up to the gang. Everyone was quiet each of them somber from the veil of death around the town. The dragons didn't even dare to step in the village and just watched their riders disappear into the ruins.

" What happened here " Hiccup asked in horror as he looked among the ruins. No signs of an attack, only the boats had been burned. Everything was left in order like they had just disappeared.

Fishlegs stepped beside his leader as he scratching his head " I don't know. "

Snotlout scanned the area his gaze landing to a small cave. The cave was marked by burned out torches and overgrown by vines but a light shined from the inside. He quickly grabbed Fishlegs and Hiccup and jerked them back and forth to get their attention. " Guys ! Look ! Light ! " Snotlout jerked them some more. Hiccup quickly pulled himself from Snotlout grasp as he looked over to him, " Snotlout can you give me a real sentence ? "

" There is light coming from the cave. " He pointed over to it as everyone turned to heads to it. He was right there was a tiny light coming from the cave. Hiccup eyes narrowed as he carefully stepped forward only for the twins rushed past him to check it out. Hiccup just sighed loudly quickly racing after the twins, " Guys ! Seriously we need to stay together ! "

The twins raced to the entrance pulling the vines down as they paused seeing inside the cave.

" O.. O wow " Tuffnut spoke up as he took his sister's shoulder. Eventually the others caught up pausing beside them.

The cave was something of a horror show. Inside it laid the skeletons' remains of all the villagers varying in size and age. Bloody hand prints decorated the walls along with burn marks. But what was in the middle and end of the cave was what was the most bone chilling. In the middle was a chained up skeleton, the skeleton was human but it also wasnt. The skeleton had sharp fangs and huge dragon wings extruding from its back. Behind it was a statue, it was clearly one of a Norse god, it had horns, a beard, and an axe.

" What in Thor name. " Hiccup said quietly to himself as he carefully stepped forward to the chained skeleton. The twins and Fishlegs walked to the statue at the end as Astrid and Snotlout didn't dare to walk in. Hiccup carefully bend down to the skeleton his hand carefully running over the chains noticing a very familiar metal. 'Dragon proof ?' Hiccup questioned to himself as he noticed a little sparkle from the skeleton's hand hold. Carefully reaching to the hand he pulled the shiny thing out. In his hand was a crystallize dragon eye. Hiccup quickly dropped the eye in disgust.

Soon a huge crash was heard as Hiccup jerked his head up. The statue at the end of the cave had fallen to pieces at the twins feet, Tuffnut held his hands up to signal he didn't break it.

" Tuffnut ! " Snotlout yelled as he glared at the boy.

" Wasn't me ! It was Ruffnut ! "

" Oi you jerk ! " She reached up punching him in the head as he counter back with a slap.

Before the fight could escalate the cave started to shake. The dragons outside let out distress roars at the shaking. Each of the Vikings turned to the exit running out completely missing the bones that had started to move by themselves and the pale glow of the eye.

Stepping out they where bathed by a red light, Hiccup looked up but had to look away. The moon covered the sun as it bathed the island in red. The houses where on fire again and if you listened closely you could probably hear screams. " LETS GO NOW ! " Hiccup screamed blocking his eyes from the sky as he bolted to where he left Toothless. He heard Toothless roars and screams as he hoped his friend was ok. They eventually got to the shore where their dragons sat all curled around each other all of them sensing something wrong. Once they saw their riders each of them ran to them grabbing them off and flying off. Hiccup was the last one to leave, he jumped on Toothless glancing back at the burning village, he could see the ghost starring bat at him. He reached up patting Toothless head as Toothless shot out of there getting them as far as they could from the cursed island.

The riders flew as fast as they could away from the island each of them silent trying to process the horror they had seen. Hiccup reached up rubbing Toothless head to calm his own nerves and Toothless nerves. They finally started talking once they saw the safe haven of Dragon's Edge in the distance with the sun getting close to setting.

" What was that ! What did we just see ! " Snotlout finally spoke up his voice shaky, he sounded like he might cry at any moment.

" I.. I don't know " Astrid shook on top of Stormfly holding her arms close like she was cold, it was off-putting to see her so scared.

Hiccup turned back at the team frowning wishing he could calm them down but honestly he couldn't calm himself. Glancing back at the sky since it was almost night he turned back to them "Ok guys.. I know this was.. "

" That was horrific ! " Snotlout interrupted Hiccup as he threw his hands up. " Even our dragons where scared ! "

" The island was cursed. " Fishlegs spoke up as he practically hugged Meatlug. " I saw the statue writing, on it was the name of the God of Revenge Váli. "

The others took that information as Tuffnut sat up " Ill tell you that island was cursed by the Lycanwi- "

" TUFFNUT I SWEAR ! Don't you dare start about that Lycanwing business again ! " Astrid jerked to him holding her axe up ready to throw it at him.

Tuffnut quickly took Ruffnut shoulders hiding behind them, " Listen, did you not see the skeleton in the chains ? It had dragons wings but was human. Besides Váli is known for his extreme curses for revenge. "

Tuffnut was right, Váli ,like most other gods, had this extreme way of punishment. The group fell into somber silence each of them processing Tuffnut words. Hiccup tighten his grip on Toothless as Toothless cooed worried for his friend. Hiccup responded with going back to petting Toothless to let him know he was ok. Hiccup shook his fears away, there was no way that the gods had done that.. Right ?

Fishlegs spoke up finally, " What.. What if one of us has been cursed to become like the dragon human skeleton ? We broke the statue of a god and trespassed through cursed lands ! O no o no no no "

" Shut up Fishlegs ! You are not helping my nerves ! " Snotlout said a hand over his chest like he was hyperventilating.

" Guys guys, Calm down ! " Hiccup turned back to them as they all put their attention on him. " We need to rest. All of us. After dealing with that we need to try and relax, in the morning we will talk about it more. But I can promise you guys there is a logical solution to all of this. " They all nodded their heads, none of them really expected they could sleep good that night. Soon they got to the edge each of them landing on their stations. Each of the riders separated to go to their homes and try and rest. Astrid walked up to Hiccup who was unpacking his bag.

" Hiccup ? " She questioned as Hiccup turned to her. He could tell she was still very put off from the events as he frowned. " What.. What do you think happened there ? " she asked as Hiccup sighed glancing off trying to think of an answer. He turned back to her as he was as confused as they where. " Im.. Im not really sure Astrid.. "

She nodded clearly not liking that answer as she turned off. Hiccup quickly took her shoulder as she looked back at him. " Look tell the others to let their dragons stay with them tonight. It will be best for all of us.." He trailed off and slowly let go of her shoulder " And Astrid... If you need me at any time just come by ok. " he told her. She let out a sigh as she turned back to him hugging the boy, " Thank you. "

" Your welcome Astrid. " he hugged back.

The two of them held that hug longer then needed as the two of them awkwardly parted. She smiled softly to him as she turned off calling Stormfly to follow her. Hiccup stood there for a minute quickly shaking his head to get over it. Turning back he met Toothless's gaze, Toothless let out a laugh at Hiccup as Hiccup rolled his eyes. He walked up to the dragon " O shut it you, lets go to bed. " he walked down the steps as Toothless followed in tow with a skip in his step. Hiccup glanced back up at the sky that was turning a dark shade of blue. Still the events before left a sick feeling in his stomach, he felt like puking his guts up from it. He would have to contact his father about it he thought as he slid the door open letting Toothless in. Still he had this clawing feeling that they where not safe. Something would happen. He tried to shake that feeling away as he laid in the bed. Toothless walked over to him nuzzling him as a way of saying goodnight as Hiccup smiled softly at that. Turning to his side he stare at the wall with the maps on it eventually closing his eyes.

His nerves where lying, nothing would happen tonight, they where safe.

He was wrong.

They where not safe from the curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, never explore cursed islands, you could get sick.


	3. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They rest and wake up the next day to discover that the island is under ruins.   
> Snotlout is the only one who secretly stays out that night.   
> Mistake he admits

The night had been mostly quiet, each rider slept peacefully even with the chaos of the night. But well the loud banging of pots disturbed everyone from their sleep. Astrid shot up from the bed a string of viking curses came from her mouth as she threw herself out of bed. Stormfly sat up mostly confused but she reached over preening Astrid hair for her. Astrid grabbed her axe quickly stepping out of her building. Usually she was the first one up but someone beat her to it, she just couldn't go to sleep that night after all of that. As she stepped out she covered her eyes so they could adjust to the harsh lights. Once her eyes where adjusted she was shocked by the sight.

Their supplies where all around the edge, there where burn marks in the grass, the buildings had claw marks in them, and worse of all she had a pile of fish outside her door. Standing in the middle for Tuffnut with a pan and a wooden spoon. He beat the spoon against the pan as he danced in a circle " No more sleeping ! No more sleeping ! "

Soon one by one each of them got up. Ruffnut stepped out of the house starring at her brother mumbling a bunch of odd things about pranks and wells. Fishlegs slowly stepped out rubbing his eyes. Snotlout slammed his door open demanding for the noise to stop. Hiccup hopped out with Toothless's help since he was putting on his leg. But each of the others paused their threats and yells to Tuffnut once they saw the fish and destroyed items.

" What the ! Tuff ! Ruff ! I swear its to early for your Loki pranks ! " Hiccup yelled as he picked up a half eaten fish and threw it away from his door.

" Hey ! I have no idea what this is. " Ruffnut defended herself " Beside we got fish by our door. "

" NO IT WAS ONE OF YOU MONSTERS. " Tuffnut yelled banging harder as he looked close to tears, " One of you ate my CHICKEN ! "

Snotlout rolled his eyes clearly annoyed " Dude. We didn't eat your chicken. A dragon probably did. "

" No no seriously it was one of you ! Come look ! " Tuffnut demanded throwing the pan down as he marched to the beach. Each of the others glanced to each other as they turned and followed the distressed boy. They walked down to the beach as there was more dead fish in the dirt. This time the fish had human like bite marks in them. Hiccup stepped up beside Tuffnut as he pointed to something in the sand. In the sand where chicken feathers along with human like marking. They where human but they had long nails. Most of the tracks where ruined by a tail dragging through it but beside the human and dragon markings there was a human foot one but it was pointed at well.

Hiccup paused as he turned back to the camp, " Wait a minute. " he mumbled out loud as he separated from the group startling the others. " Hey wait! " Snotlout demanded as Hiccup continued walking. Hiccup stopped at each house that was covered in fish. He noticed in the wood of the huts where thin carving. Hiccup noticed the marking where like a humans' but sharper. The others stood behind him slowly coming to that realization.

Tuffnut suddenly spoke up " We have been cursed ! One of you are a Lycanwing and one of you have eaten my chicken ! " he pointed at them all his hand waving around wildly.

" Tuffnut please this has to be a new dragon " Hiccup stressed, he couldn't believe Tuffnut was right. Besides he couldn't deal with this whole Lycanwing thing again. 

" I don't know Hiccup. " Ruffnut spoke up looking at them " I can tell when my brother is acting, this isn't a prank. This is the truth and well after yesterday he might be right. "

" But curses don't just happen " Astrid threw her hands up clearly she wanted to change the subject. She didn't want to talk about yesterday, she didn't want to remember it again.

Tuffnut immediately stepped up pointing to Astrid " Tell me ,my friend, are you the dragon ? "

" No I am not ! " Astrid growled as she glared at him her grip tightened around her axe.

" That growl was dragon like, Astrid. " Ruffnut added as she stepped up beside her brother.

" GUYS ! " Hiccup yelled as he stepped between the twins and Astrid. He held his hands up as Toothless stood over his shoulder watching them all with a soft glare ready to separate the fight for Hiccup. " We will get no where with this fighting ! " He sighed pinching his nose, " Look. If we are all sure this curse is real we will give it another night. If things get worse tonight I'll send a distress message to Berk. "

" How will Berk help ? " Snotlout finally spoke up from his odd silence.

Hiccup turned to Snotlout and answered his question, " Gothi knows a lot. She might have information about this. " But Hiccup had a strong feeling they wouldn't need it. Stepping back from everyone he looked at the disheveled group before him. " We will try and treat this day normally. We need to clean up around the camp and put everything in a safe place. At night we go to our houses and stay there even lock the doors. If we wake up and find more signs I promise I'll write the note. " he commanded as he turned away from them walking to go clean up the half eaten fish on the shore.

Snotlout walked off making sure to separate himself from the group as he watched each of them. He hated to admit it but he believed the twins, this was to strange to be just a dragon attack. Walking to Hookfang he threw the fish to his dragon to eat as he watched each of them. He knew that he wasn't the dragon thing, he has clear memories of sleeping last night. But the others where a mystery. Hiccup was bossy as usual nothing really different about him, but honestly he wouldn't surprised if Mister Dragon boy turned out to be the one. But the others where also suspects. Astrid always behaved grumpy as a dragon but she did growl this morning and that growl sounded way different from the others ones. Fishlegs house had the most fish around it and he had the most marks around it, also he is obsessed with Dragons like peg leg. The Twins where talking to much about it, though honestly if Ruffnut was a dragon he would expect her to eat her brother's chicken. Tuffnut also was the first one crying about becoming one the first time this happened so maybe it was him.

His head was banging from all the thinking. Running a hand through his hair he picked up a torn up box as he stare at the others. Yes he would have to not listen to Hiccup and stay up during the night to capture the dragon or human. Besides he was Snotlout he could handle it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Astrid sighed as she carefully put the weapons back on the display " I can feel Snotlout gaze on us " she groaned turning back to Hiccup. Hiccup looked back at her then back at Snotlout who quickly looked away so he wasn't caught. Hiccup sighed as he when back to helping Astrid " I bet he going to put traps around or something to catch whatever is causing this. The twins got to him. "

" I'll admit they got to me as well, Hiccup. " She turned to him with a soft frown, " The gods can be tricky and what happened on that island wasn't something that can be easily explained. Now we got these odd human like marking on the island. "

Hiccup sighed as he turned back to her, " Ok.. I'll admit you are right but I can't just immediately say that. If I do then that means its one of us, probably Fishlegs or the Twins since they broke the statue but if I jump to that and then it turns out this is some silly mistake like it always does. " Hiccup said confident this is a huge misunderstanding extreme denial, " We wouldn't be able to take it back."

She nodded understanding what Hiccup was saying, soon she let out a laugh as she punched his shoulder " Wow I'm going insane listening to the twins ! " she punched his arm again her laugh growing more nervous. Hiccup flinched under each punch as he rubbed his arm " That's the spirit ! " he mumbled still hurting from the punch as he when back to working. Astrid did as well even with the dread eating at her. As Hiccup moved the weapons he heard a muffled noises under the rubble. Walking over he moved it to reveal Tuffnut's chicken. The chicken ,still afraid from last night, jumped out of the rubble it's wings up as it attacked Hiccup foot. " TUFFNUT GET YOUR CHICKEN ! " Hiccup yelled desperately as he tried to jump back from the chicken's ruthless attacks only to trip over his peg leg and fall over. The chicken attacked his face as Astrid laughed loudly watching the poor boy get pecked to death. Toothless quickly ran over ready to blast the chicken off of Hiccup face as the chicken turned its attention to Toothless and bolted at him. Toothless realized his mistake as he let out a yelp and quickly ran out of there right past Tuffnut who was running in with his arms open.

" MY CHICKEN ! " he jumped to the disheveled chicken hugging it close as it relaxed in his arms. " You guys didn't kill my chicken. "

" I'm honestly thinking about it now " Hiccup commented back as Tuffnut held his chicken closer glaring at Hiccup. " I will steal your leg you tyrant." he threaten sounding very serious about it as Ruffnut walked over and patted Tuffnut head.

Astrid just laughed loudly as she walked over to help Hiccup up. Hiccup dusts himself up as immediately when back to work ignoring Astrid and the others.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun set everyone had retired to there homes. Each of them sparing glances at each other as they disappeared into their homes. Expect for Snotlout who sat perked above his house with Hookfang beside him as a guard. He observed over the buildings watching for any signs of activity. The time when by and nothing really happened, Snotlout sighed loudly as he sat his head on his knees " I swear if this turns out to be a prank I'm feeding the twins to you Hookfang."

Hookfang lifted his head up in clear disgust at the idea of eating the twins. Snotlout just laughed a little as he turned to his dragon petting his head, " Actually yea they are not good enough to eat."

Soon a crash could be heard tearing his attention away from the dragon as he stare to where the noise was. He let out a gasp at what he saw, on top of Astrid tower sat a person, but well could you call them that. It was shaped like a human and sat like one but it had huge wings and a tail that moved left and right as it's hand glowed it was making a mark on Astrid tower. It apparently felt his gaze as it quickly jerked its gaze up at Snotlout. The eyes met each other as the dragon human shot in the sky immediately heading for the woods. Snotloud quickly stood up jumping on Hookfang his net ready " Let's go Hookfang ! " Hookfang shot up in the sky after the dragon human. The Dragon human took sharp turns through the trees trying to lose Hookfang. Suddenly the dragon human shot into the mountains going through a small cave that Hookfang couldn't fit through. Snotlout cursed as he threw his hands up.

" Great we lost it ! " Snotlout yelled as he patted Hookfang head as he glanced away for one minute. That minute he glanced away he found himself off of Hookfang and falling to the ground. He let out a loud scream as Hookfang quickly shot down to him barely grabbing its rider in time. Snotlout stare down at the ground he was hanging inches from hitting breathing heavily from the shock. He jerked his head back up at the dragon human, its eyes showed fear, like it was scared it had almost killed Snotlout. It shot back down into the trees beside Snotlout. Snotlout felt his heart go fast again as he watched the bushes around him Eventually he met the gaze with the dragon human who stare at him scared to step forward from its hideout.

Snotlout stare at the bushes scared to even blink around it. If he blinked it might go in for the kill he thought. Still it seemed like it didn't want to kill him, if you ignore the falling thing from a couple of minutes ago. Ok what would the others do, Astrid would try and knock it out since she is cool, The twins would amuse it out, Fishlegs wouldn't do anything since he is a coward, lastly Hiccup would try and convince it out and do the weird hand thing. He decided Hiccup method was sadly the only option, right after Hiccup method he would do Astrid next. Holding his hand out he softly spoke up " Pspspspspsps come here friend. Its your boy Snotlout, we are cool and totally friends. I promise I won't knock you out with my axe. Pspspspsps. "

The Dragon human was not amused, its pupil grew smaller and sharper as it took off back deeper into the woods. " Hey wait ! " Snotlout yelled stepping forward only for a net to lift him up as he let out a shout. " Dang it I knew I shouldn't have set up traps ! " he sighed reaching for his axe he quickly realized he dropped it. Cursing again he looked around realizing Hookfang had bailed on him. Did Hookfang really leave to play with the dragon human, great, so much for a loyal dragon. Cursing some more he tried to escape the net.

He stayed there until morning.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So, you are the dirty dragon. " A voice woke Snotlout from his sleep as he looked around to see the whole group around him. A stick poked his side as he yelped looking over to see Ruffnut poking his side.

" For your information I am not ! " Snotlout argued as he sat up " I stayed up all night hunting it and got caught in a net. "

Astrid moved and cut the net down as Snotlout hit the ground hard. Snotlout immediately shot up looking at the doubtful looks of the group. " No I promise you guys I am not the one, because I saw it ! It was human with huge wings and a tail and it sat on Astrid tower ! " he pointed to Astrid who glared at him. Hiccup sighed loudly pitching the bridge of his nose clearly getting tired of this. " Ok Snotlout do you have proof of this ? "

" I actually do. It left a mark on Astrid tower, the very top, it was making it while I was acting as night guard. " Snotlout said prideful of that. That comment made everyone stop. Fishlegs turned to Hiccup as Hiccup quickly got on Toothless tired from all this " Ok then, lets go see it. "

Hookfang walked back from behind Hiccup as Snotlout walked to his dragon clearly still angry at his dragon as him and Hiccup shot back into the sky. Astrid, the twins, and Fishlegs where left behind. Astrid eventually followed after grabbing the net and Snotlout's axe. The twins followed in tow demanding justice for the chicken mental health. Fishlegs looked around the area one more time for anything out of the ordinary, when he found everything ok he eventually got on Meatlug and rode off after the others.

But when he got there he was greeted by the shocked faces of the group. He followed in tow as he didn't get of the roof since almost everyone was on the cramp roof. Like Snotlout had said there was a human hand print like the ones on the beach but this time it was burned into the stone like they where leaving a mark. Hiccup stood in the middle as Snotlout turned to his cousin, "Do you believe it now ? "

Hiccup nodded his head slowly his face slowly filling with dread, " We got to contact my father now. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C H I C K E N


	4. Divide and Conquer (Fail)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With tension on high the gang demand each of them take a spot on the opposite sides of the island and try and find who is connected.  
> Stoick and Gobber have just gotten the note and process the legend that Gothi has to tell them.

The rest of the day had been silent torture for Hiccup, none of them had even spoken about the events. They just sat far away from each of each other with accusing glares, Hiccup could even feel some on him. Sighing softly Hiccup stepped up dragging all the newest fish and putting in the middle for the dragons to eat. He had to admit, whoever was the lycanwing they had made sure everyone had eaten. He walked up to his house throwing a few of the half eaten ones out and gave the rest for Toothless. The door opened easily as Hiccup walked up his steps to the map. Running his hand carefully over it he pointed to the general location of where the island would be and put a dot on it with his coal pencil. Honestly it was amazing they had missed this island before, it was in the middle of the map in a pathway they had taken thousands of time. How could he miss something like that ?

Shaking his head sat down fixing his leg since it was pinching him again. He took it off fixing it up a bit thinking it was odd, he had just fixed this thing yesterday. Standing back up he ignored the pinching since he would have to do that later. He walked back out on his porch gazing over the area and the vast ocean beyond what his eyes could see, he wondered what else was out there watching. He then heard the loud yelling of an argument, o great they where fighting, just what he needed ! He sighed getting ready to run over there but Toothless helped him with that by grabbing the back of his jacket like a mother cat would a kitten as he bolted in that direction. Well at least he would get to the argument before one of them was beheaded.

Once he got there he noticed it was everyone in the fight, all of them where arguing amongst each other trying to find the one who is the lycanwing. Hiccup quickly stepped in between Astrid's axe and Snotlout face glaring at them both. " You know fighting to the death is not gonna help our problem. " Hiccup stressed as he threw his hand up in the air.

Astrid stepped away from Hiccup with the axe close to her chest, " Tell that to that Lunatic ! " 

" I'm sorry Astrid but that thing was on top of your tower " He pointed at her " Evidence points to you! "

" No it points to you ! " Fishlegs stepped up clearly getting braver to go against Snotlout since the others where. " You where out at night and caught in the net ! "

" Honestly if it matters I think its Ruffnut. " Tuffnut tried to whisper while hiding his mouth from Ruffnut, but everyone heard him. Ruffnut reached up punching his back " No you are the one ! " The two twins started to get in a fight as Hiccup tried to break them apart.

Astrid spoke up stepping far from them all, " It could be any of you ! It could be you all. " she was growing more paranoid by the seconds. Hiccup turned to her with a desperate look hoping she could calm down and be the level headed one. He couldn't be the only one that hadn't lost his mind. She continued on, " Fishlegs and the Twins broke the statue making the gods mad, but you Hiccup, you touched the skeleton in chains and let us land there. " Silence fell upon the group of riders, each of there eyes stare at the uncomfortable one legged viking in the middle.

Hiccup coughed to try and get their burning gazes off of him, it was suffocating. " Please guys we can't go mad ! We will become just like the people at the island if we turn against each other." Hiccup warned as he looked at each one of his friends, " We can't destroy our trust in each other. "

" Look trust is great but I can't be around you guys once that sun sets. " Snotlout warmed as he pointed to the sky that was covered in an array in red, orange, and yellow. As pretty as the sunset was it just gave Snotlout chills since it would happen soon. " I vote we don't stay together and we go our separate ways around the island so at least one of us can catch the dragon human. "

Hiccup nodded no taking his cousin shoulder " Separating makes us weaker to attacks ! "

" But it won't, since one of us will be the attacker. " Snotlout argued back as he pulled away from Hiccup grasp. Everyone joined with Snotlout against Hiccup mumbling agreements and nodding their heads. Hiccup felt like screaming at this whole turn of events but he eventually just let out a defeated sigh giving up and giving in to their demands. " Ok.. We will follow Snotlout plan, each of us will take our dragons and isolate ourselves around the island. With nets we will be ready to capture whoever is causing this and we will meet here at sunrise. " he commands as the dragons walked up to their respected riders ready to separate.

Each of the riders nodded all moving to their dragons, passing sideways glances at each other as they readied themselves to trap one of there own in a net. One by one each of them separated, Astrid was the first one to leave, Hiccup the last. If they had stayed a little longer then maybe they would have noticed they had another person in the conversation.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gobber wished to the gods this note had gotten to him sooner. He was enjoying his day sharing axes and telling other about adventures as a lad in the great beyond when the little rat of a dragon lands on one of his customers head screaming like a yak who had faced Odin. Even though he wasn't Hiccup father he had always seen the little skinny lad as a son he always wanted but couldn't have for many reasons. The boy like him believed in Trolls but he could never get the boy to believe in other things. So when he got a note from the boy screaming about a curse and how the island was going crazy he decided to contact the boy's father (Even if the note said if his father was busy then don't) and the old hag Gothi.

That how the three of them where piled around a note in Hiccup fancy handwriting right in the middle. Stoick was rubbing his beard just in confusion by the whole thing, usually his son hated to admit his team couldn't handle a trouble thrown at him and he wasn't one to go crazy about curses like Gobber but he seemed very distressed about this issue. Gothi just scribbled a long message in the dirt as Gobber tried to make sense of what she was scribbling.

" Look you need to write slower woman ! " Gobber argued as Gothi answered that with a slap to the back of his head. Gobber held the back of his head as Gothi wrote slowly this time as he spoke the translation to Gothi, " Here-let-me-try-something. " she stood back up digging through her bag pulling out all these different things. Gobber held in puke at most of the stinky things she pulled out and mixed together.

She slowly poured the glowing red liquid all over the page as the paper suddenly caught fire, the smoke formed one of a dragon skulls as the smoke opened its mouth wide like the dragon was screaming. Stoick and Gobber stomach dropped at the ominous omen before them disappeared into ash. " Gothi explain this right now ! " Stoick demanded he was losing his cool, what troubles had his son gotten into ? Was he ok ?

She started to wildly scribble into the dirt as Gobber translated.

" I thought this was just a silly tail- ow- tale but it turned out from our young hair - OW- heir message it isn't fiction. "

Stoick just slammed his hands to the ground " Get on with it please Gothi ! " he wasn't up to hear her opinion on this whole tale. She glared at the chief and just sighed going back to scribbling in the dirt.

" The tribe of Reven was named after its favorite God ,Váli. The island was ruled by a vengeful man who only wanted to avenge his family's death from dragons, in fact all of them did. One day it was said that they did inhuman things to give praise to their god. But one day the leader killed a single mother since she had been to slow to kill a Terrible Terror. The child was left alive, the child driven to get revenge prayed to Váli and was given a blessing that was more like a curse. At the rise of the full moon he killed almost everyone in the village then chained himself up and took his own life. Only a few made it out and sailed far off disappearing into different tribes, some even say they came here and became part of us. But I believe those yaks - OW SORRY YOU OLD HAG- kids found that island and they will now suffer the same fate as the people of Reven. "

After Gobber was done he when quiet, the three of them sat in somber silence at the idea of their own young being given a death sentence from the gods themselves. But Vikings where known to be stubborn, Stoick stood up holding his axe. " We are heading to Dragon's Edge now ! We will solve this problem right now. "

" Stoick are you sure it's wise to go there while the sun is down, you heard Gothi this curse activates around night-time ? " Gobber asked, he was worried about the children as well but he was scared of what unholy horrors they would see on that island. Stoick just looked back at Gobber and jumped on Skullcrusher getting his axe ready. " We have seem many horrors in our days ,Gobber, whatever this is we can handle it. Now go get a boat ready, we will tie the boat to Skullcrusher and I'll get us there. " Skullcrusher took off to the port waiting for Gobber and Gothi to follow in tow. Gobber sighed as he turned to Gothi, " Come on you old bat lets get going. Hopefully this curse thing is just itching or extreme skipping. "

,-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Astrid stood by the stream bed sharpening her axe as Stormfly sat beside her resting her eyes. Her dragon was to calm for her liking, she just hoped Stormfly would alert her if it comes around. Her nerves where shot from this, she had seen a lot of horrific things but all those victims on that island is what topped the cake. What had even happened to all of them to cause that horrible scenery ? She sighed throwing her axe at a tree, right when it hit the tree she heard a soft hiss in the tree. Her heart stopped as she jerked her head up at the tree. In it she saw glowing eyes of a dragon, the pupil had been blown like the dragon considered her a friend but when she threw that axe the eyes had narrowed into a careful glare angry at her.

She felt herself step backwards as the dragon jumped out of the tree revealing what it truly was. Leaning against the tree the human thing dug its claws into it as it growled at Astrid angry about the axe still. It started to fly up and it took off back in the trees where she couldn't see it. Astrid paled quickly jumping on Stormfly, " Stormfly we need to go now ! " Stormfly didn't hardly move, she just lifted her head confused by her rider's needless fear of the dragon child. " Stormfly please ! " she begged as her dragon eventually got up to make her rider feel safe. Stormfly took off into the sky, at that very moment Astrid was off her dragon and being held in the sky by the dragon human. She screamed loudly as the dragon human almost dropped her from the noise. It zoomed fast as Astrid swinged widely in its arms.

As she swung wildly trying to fight off her attacker she hit the dragon human. The dragon human let out a shout of fear and pain as they plummet down hitting the ground with her. The hit on the ground knocked Astrid out but just dazed the dragon human. The dragon human shot back in the sky hovering over Astrid worried, was she alright ? Stormfly followed in tow sniffing her rider to see if she had any bad injuries, nothing to bad she was just knocked out. The dragon human let out little growls and gibberish as it demanded Stormfly to pick her up. Stormfly picked her up and followed the dragon boy in tow.

The others where scattered around the camp each of them with there dragons and pillows on there faces and blankets on them. The dragon human let out a little grumbled as Stormfly put her down on the soft dirt. The Dragon human shot off busting into Astrid tower knocking her door down and dragging her blanket and pillow out carefully throwing it to her face.

Carefully looking around he was about to go get fish for everyone when heard the soft snap of a twig. Jerking it's head over it let out a warning growl at the figure at the trees. The figure stepped out with a deranged laugh, a very familiar one to the dragons and it. It let out a louder growl flying up acting as a shield to its friends.

" Well well what kind of trouble have you guys gotten yourself into ? " Dagur spoke up starring up at the dragon human curious of what would happen next. Each of the dragons stood up shielding their riders as a shield. Dagur just laughed some more " Don't worry I won't hurt them.. Yet. I'll be back at a better time to see my dear brother and his friends better prepare yourself." He looked straight at the Dragon human with a smirk as he disappeared into the trees.

Still the dragons couldn't shake off the edge of that threat, they would have rush after him but they must watch their riders and the youngest member. The Dragon human didn't move from its spot until it grew close to sunrise. It yawned and looked up at the sky remembering a human must rest. It flew down and found its own blanket and pillow. It laid its head down as its dragon covered it up. It fell asleep right as the sun rise leaving a mess of destroyed items and knocked out Vikings along the area.

It was an odd sight for Stoick, Gobber, Gothi who got there that morning. It was an odd sight for the riders themselves who where all confused on how they where not dead and how they had gotten there with blankets safely. For Dagur he had seen insane things in his times but this took the cake. He would have to plan his next move carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if you wanted to take care of your friends but they thought you where trying to kill them.


	5. Discovering the LycanWing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With them on the island they separate to discover which one of them has been cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the dragon ???   
> Bro who tho

Each of them sat in a circle among the scattered items of the camp, the blankets either beside them or on their laps as the adults sat taking in the wild story they told of experience with the cursed island. The adults had almost not believed them, but with how frantic they acted and how they themselves had seen the smoke warning on the note. The teenagers continued on interrupting each other.

" Dad, the skeleton was genuine. The wings where really attached to it. "

" The sky turned red man ! "

" The moon blocked out the sun, I had read about that before but it was nothing like this ! "

" All of them laid together dead. "

Stoick quickly stood up " Everyone quiet down. " he sighed not taking this very well. He moved and sat back down deep in thought. He then looked back up at the teens, " I want you all to retell what happened last night. In order and not at the same time. Son go first " he looked over to Hiccup.

Hiccup sat up his hand subconsciously moving to his head trying to rack his brain at the memories. He sighed sinking in on himself, " I was walking with Toothless, I started to hear this sound, like someone was following me. I turned my back for one minute then bang, something knocks me out."

" Same for me " Fishlegs admitted " I was spacing in and out and I remember the person throwing the pillow on my face like it was trying to get me to sleep. " it was clear to see Fishlegs was decoding whatever the dragon human was trying to achieve from it.

" We where already asleep. " Ruffnut shrugged not having any shame, " I was bored. "

Snotlout sat up puffing his chest out " I fought it off but it knocked me out ! " no he actually tried to run from it and he fell down a hill.

Astrid spoke up drawing the attention on her, " I saw it. It was in the trees watching me. When I threw my axe it got spooked and angry since I almost hit it. So when I took off into the sky it grabbed me off my dragon. " her grip tighten on her axe at the memory, " I guess it was trying to fly me here but I hit its wing and knocked us both out of the sky. "

Stoick listen to all of their stories as he watched each of them, looking for any sign of them being the cursed one. Besides the clear offput attitude around each other they acted human, just normal viking youth. He racked his brain on what to do as he glanced around the messed up place. How would he try to identify which one of them the Gods had cursed ? Soon his eyes fell on the tower where they kept their dragons. If they stayed the night in those locked stables each of them could be identify. Quickly he stood and walked to the tower " All of you follow me ! " he demanded. Gobber cursed as he quickly tried to follow, the riders looked at each other and followed in tow. Gothi just stayed on the shore deep in thought.

They soon got up to the area as Gobber looked around the place confused as Stoick walked from each wooden cage and stare at them seeing if they where good enough. " Mind telling us what this is about, Stoick ? Are you planning to lock the kids up ? "

" Yes I am Gobber. " he replied simply his hand running over the chain to the door. Each of them paused at Stoick calm response to locking them up. Each of them turned to Hiccup mumbling what did he mean and he is your dad please say he doesn't mean jail. Hiccup just turned to them giving them a look that said 'I am honestly confused and concerned as well guys'. Fishlegs softly spoke up ,deciding to be the bigger man, Stoick statement, " Chief I know this is scary but do you think locking us up is a rea- "

" Not forever Fishlegs ! " Stoick turned to the boy with a dead panned look pinching the bridge of his nose, " Just for the night, me and Gobber will watch you all and find out which one of you is the cursed one. "

" And if it isn't any of us ? " Hiccup asked as he looked at his father. Still he couldn't point any fingers about this to anyone. The stubborn boy was still in some denial.

The Chief looked back at him, " You will come stay at Berk until we discover what devil's monster has appeared. " He specifically looked at his son saying this since he knew how he was.

" And if it does turn out to be one of us. " Snotlout finally spoke up. The Chief turned to his nephew with a sigh and gave him a serious look, " We will fix it. I promise you all you won't be thrown away or killed. Berk has become opened minded to dragons so I can assure they can handle something like this. "

That eased worries the group had. Gobber stepped up taking Stoick shoulder as he gave the others a huge smile, " But for now lets relax, I've got tales about my time dealing with a yak that suffered the same problem you all face. " They all quickly piled out with made up excuses since they where not ready to hear another wild tell from Gobber. 'Wow rude much' Gobber thought as he covered his chest with his hammer, well he needed those kids out of there anyway. Turning to Stoick he watched his old friend with concern. " Stoick, you think you should have told them what Gothi informed us about ? "

" No because we aren't using Gothi first plan, we are going to investigate the second. " Stoick turned to Gobber glaring at him for that suggestion. " I will not kill them, I have known those children since they where babs I can't just go home and tell the parents they had to be killed. " he looked off deep in thought. Even if the twins annoyed him and even though some days he would like to throw them off a cliff he wouldn't. Fishlegs either, that boy didn't deserve to die. Astrid was young and strong, he had to admit he thought of her as his daughter. Snotlout was his nephew, he couldn't just kill him and bring the news to Spitelout. And Hiccup ? No he couldn't kill Hiccup even if he tried. That boy ,even if in the past made him want to pull his hair out, that was his own child. The boy held Valka eyes and her smile, he had changed Berk for the best and given up his own leg to save everyone. He would never be able to do it. No matter what that old bat said.

Gobber took his shoulder, " I stand with you to buddy, no matter how annoying any of them can be we are not just going to kill them. Now though we need to think about our second plan. "

Stoick nodded at that and turned back to his friend, " If we can find out how far the island is we can discover what we need for it. "

Gobber nodded as he started to think, they stayed there all day long planning and talking right up until it was time for the teens to be locked up.

Each of the teens sat down on boxes after they had gotten done cleaning up again. Astrid was still fuming about her door being thrown off the hinges. Hiccup was lost in thought, no one could decipher what he was thinking. Fishlegs was the same but his loud mumbling made it easy. Snotlout was handing any more fish by the door to Hookfang who took them happily. The twins played with the chicken and their dragon.

Snotlout crossed his arms and stare at everyone, " Hey ,whoever is the dragon in this group, this fish is nice but I swear we will not have any more fish in the ocean if you don't stop. "

" We will take that to note Snotlout. " Tuffnut said as Ruffnut put a fish's tail on top of the chicken head.

Fishlegs stood up as Meatlug waddled over to them. He pet his dragon happily then turned back to his friends, " You know I realized something about the whole ordeal, the person who is the Lycan. " he decided Dragon-Human was to long to say, " Is not trying to harm us but take care of us. "

Hiccup sat up disturbing Toothless from his nap on Hiccup lap. He was confused by Fishlegs conclusion because of all the damage, the knocking out of saddles, and attacking part. " What do you mean Fishlegs ? " he asked as Toothless sat up his head at that.

" Well first off the fish, its trying to feed us by leaving fish by our door. Second, the destroyed items can be blamed by the dragon and the Lycan having fun. Third, even though it had the perfect opportunities to kill us it still tried to get us to bed and be comfortable by just throwing blankets on us. So even if one of us is going dragon at night we still keep our bonds. The Lycan just sees us as its human family and takes care of them. "

He was actually getting to something. This lycan had perfect moments to kill all of them but it didn't and just tried to make them comfortable.

Snotlout spoke up clearly not falling for it, " Ok what about it knocking me off Hookfang and it grabbing Astrid. "

" It probably accidentally knocked you off since you where chasing it. It probably felt cornered and scared by you. As for Astrid it was taking her to the base, so it probably was trying to get her to go to bed. " Fishlegs counter back as he smugly pet his dragon. Snotlout was shocked by that and just mumbled to himself.

Hiccup sat up letting out an empty laugh " Well I guess that easies my worries a bit. " The others looked over to their leader concerned by his attitude. Astrid walked to him and took his shoulder. Looking over to her he covered her hand with his and let out a defeated sigh, " I'm worried how others will react to this. How all of Berk will handle this whole thing. "

The others glanced at each other and then back at Hiccup. Tuffnut spoke up, " Well however they handle it, it doesn't matter since we have each other and chicken. "

" Wow that was really sweet brother. "

" But if it is Ruffnut can we throw her off a cliff to her doom ? "

" There it is " Hiccup sighed as the twins started to kick each other. This time he wasn't going to part the two of them. None of them made a move to, soon Fishlegs pointed at the sky. They all looked over to see the sky turning dark as each of them mentally prepared themselves for the night. Stepping on their dragons each of them got up and flew off to the stables. Stoick sat by the entrance waiting for them, each of the cages had lanterns beside it for them so they could see inside the cage. He held a torch in his left hand as he walked to the teens. They stood in a straight line like a soldiers ready for Stoick demands.

" Ok each of you will put your weapons, hats, or anything value by the door, since we doing know if your other self will destroy it. Your dragons can come in there with you if you feel like its safer. You will be given the same blanket and pillow. You will not be let out until one of you has had enough time to become it. Once we believe it has happened we will do rollcall, anyone that is human can be let out and go to bed while Gobber will watch outside to make sure we where not wrong. Once we discovered the identity of the one we will keep them here to be safe and inform you in the morning. "

All of them nodded at that. One by one they turned in their weapons or anything of value to Stoick, Hiccup argued with himself about returning his leg in or not. He decided to not turn in his leg. One by one each of them stood outside a stable, each stable had fabric to block each side from seeing each other. One by one they stepped in, nerves eating at them. Stoick when behind them all locking them in. Stoick retired back to the entrance and watched the moonlight fill the dark sky. Minutes passed by slowly, nothing happened in the dim stables, the light was about to give out. Then after a few agonizing minutes a soft whine ringed out. A pained whine that sounded less human by the second. Stoick turned his head back to the line of cages. Each of the others when quiet trying to find out which one of them had let out the noise. Stoick spoke up, " Lets wait a little longer. " he wanted to give the person time to become the beast. The creature let out another tiny whimper this time it wasn't of pain but of being in a cage.

After a couple of minutes Stoick sucked in a breath and held the torch up. He walked to each cage careful to not stand to close, shining the torch in. The first one was Astrid, she sat by Stormfly and waved to the Chief to signal she was human. Next he was to the twins, they where talking with the chicken, how they got the chicken in there he didn't even try to find out. Fishlegs stood up seeing the Chief Snotlout was punching his fist in the air chanting his name clearly joyous he wasn't the one. Lastly was Hiccup, his heart dropped as he realized it must be his son.

What had they done for the Gods to curse him like this.

Walking over he stood in front of the wooden cage Hiccup and Toothless where in. Toothless laid there watching Stoick, he couldn't see Hiccup in the cage. Did he escape ? Quickly looking around the cage he couldn't see anywhere his son could escape. He paused realizing something was behind Toothless. Toothless was shielding his son from them or Hiccup was hiding from them. He decided to and try calm those fears, using his son's method of taming dragons he took his axe out and dropped it on the ground kicking it off, he felt naked without it on his side. At that moment the creature peaked out behind Toothless, confirming the fears inside the father.

Hiccup was the Lycan. He was the Dragon-Human

He looked mostly human, he noted that most of Hiccup dragon features where just like Toothless's features. Hiccup eyes where wild, like Toothless, but the same shade of green like his mother had. The boy hands where black and scaly, he had pointy nails that looked like they could cut down a tree. He had little stubs on his head like Toothless that acted like ears. Little black scales on his shoulders and cheeks that reflected his freckles. Huge dark black wings emerged from his back along with a long tail that had two fins unlike Toothless. Hiccup made no move to move closer to Stoick since he really couldn't. He carefully tried stand up without support but fell face first. His prosthetic leg had been misplaced somewhere around the cage. His other foot was scaly as well like his hand but shaped like Toothless's foot.

Stoick was in shock by seeing his son in this state but he held it in and held his hand out like he had seen his son do so many times. Looking off he hoped that Hiccup would not feel threatened or attack his hand. After some time he felt Hiccup's scaly clawed hand on his. Hiccup had reflected Stoick movement by putting the palm of his hand out like he did. Stoick looked over to his son. Even if his son's mind wasn't in there he could still see the trust and love Hiccup had for his family and friends. Toothless came besides his rider helping him balance once he landed carefully on the ground. Stoick pulled his hand away taking this in.

" Chief ? " Astrid spoke up trying to stick her head out of the bars and see who's cage he was in front of. " Chief, who is it ? "

The Chief pulled farther away from Hiccup cage as he got the keys out ready to let the teens out, he looked up at Astrid his voice serious " Its Hiccup. He is the one. "

Each of them fell into a somber silence among each other. Even though they knew one of them was the monster they still couldn't really handle it. It wasn't a prank from the Twins to praise Loki nor their overreacting paranoid nightmares. They had really been cursed, and it was their leader suffering from it. Stoick unlocked all of the locks expect for the one holding Hiccup in the cage. Each of the teens stepped out starring at Hiccup direction trying to see inside the hold room. They couldn't help it, they had to see it for themselves. Snotlout stepped sideways trying to peak behind Stoick " Honestly I knew it was him since well he was the most likely. "

" You where saying it was me ! " Astrid glared at the boy as she threaten to slap him upside the head. Snotlout flinched back still starring at the cage catching a small glimpse of his cousin who disappeared back behind Toothless.

Fishlegs hummed to himself, " Now that I think about their was small hints here and there. "

" Can we see Hiccup ? " Astrid asked trying to get a look at the boy. She was worried about Hiccup. Stoick sighed trying to think about if that would end good or in flames. " I don't know, the boy seems jumpy. "

" Come on Chief, pretty please " Tuffnut asked trying to do cute eyes but it just made Stoick cringe softly in disgust. He looked at all the teenagers who watched him, he sighed loudly clearly getting tired of their begging. Stepping back he let them go through, " Ok but don't run ! And don't scare him, I won't be able to do anything if he blows you up. "

Astrid nodded as she held her hand up and lead everyone to carefully walk to where Hiccup was being held. She held her hand up to stop the others letting her go first. Like Stoick had seen, Toothless was laying there shielding Hiccup. Astrid bend down to Toothless level and spoke calmly and quietly so it wouldn't scare anyone, " Toothless ? Can you show him to me ? " Toothless softly nodded his head calmly standing up and grabbed the boy by the back of his jacket. Astrid gasped in shock by seeing Hiccup like this, those familiar eyes that watched her in the woods was his. Toothless waddled up holding the confused boy like a mother cat would a baby. He softly drop the boy by the door as Hiccup sat leaning on Hiccup watching her every moment carefully.

Stoick spoke up " Try the trick. The hand thing. "

" I love the hand thing " Fishlegs mumbled as he tried to get a closer look only for Snotlout to hold him back.

Astrid nodded and took a deep breath reaching her hand through the bars her palm out closing her eyes. Instead of just meeting palm to palm, Hiccup took her hand intertwining their fingers together. She paused looking back at him, he just gave her the same awkward smile he always does, it was honestly downright adorable. She blushed a little but made no move to take her hand away from the boy.

Snotlout spoke up, " Astrid stop holding hands with the dragon. I wanna see my cousin too. " he looked disgusted by their romantic actions. Astrid just rolled her eyes and motioned for them to carefully walk over. Each of them walked over behind Astrid freezing in shock at Hiccup. Ruffnut bend down beside Astrid, " Awe he is cute in a weird way. We should keep him this way, he is a tyranny as a human. "

Tuffnut shielded his chicken as he noticed Hiccup starring at it a little to long then needed, " No I say we do not ! He wants to eat my chicken. Hiccup you can't eat my chicken I will destroy you ! " Hiccup just continue to stare at the chicken. The chicken counter back by jumping out of Tuffnut arms and throwing its wings up. It scared both Toothless and Hiccup, they both let out a screech as Toothless backed up and Hiccup shot up in the air soon landing behind Toothless who barred his teeth at the chicken. Snotlout was dying, he covered his stomach trying to get over a laughing fit.

" Ok everyone to bed now. " Stoick said as he walked to the group of teens. The teens sighed each of them standing up and piling out one by one sparring glances at their leader in the cage. Stoick was the last one out as he put out every lantern in the room. He gave one more glance to his son, the boy was asleep by Toothless side the wings wrapped around him like a blanket. Turning away he stepped out of the stables closing the doors leaving Hiccup and Toothless safe in there.

Well, as safe as it has ever been on that island. Hiccup was disturbed by a dim light shining in the stable. The door slowly opened and closed. Toothless suddenly woke up from his sleep and shot up growling at the approaching figure. A dart then came out of the darkness hitting Toothless in the neck making the dragon fall over. Hiccup sat up even more glancing between Toothless and the mysterious attacker, he was terrified. He growled loudly as the face was finally illuminate revealing the familiar face of his enemy. The crazed smile just made Hiccup growl louder trying to make himself seem like the bigger one.

The attacker just laughed moving the straw up to his lips blowing the dart at Hiccup as it hit him in his shoulder. He started to feel sleepy, he tried to fly and maybe bust out of there but he fell back to the floor hitting it hard. " Well little brother, you and me are going on a trip. " the voice spoke up with a giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guess it right ?


	6. Prison Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Dagur has taken Hiccup they must save him from the cage.  
> Hiccup deals with the effect of sharing a mind with a curse.  
> Heather is confused by the events.

It was the next morning when anyone had found Hiccup gone from the stables. All of the Vikings trusted that their wasn't going to be an attack that night and slept through the battle.

The sun had just arose from the mountains lighting up the camp, Astrid was up at sun's first rays along with Stoick. Stoick had been used to waking up early to work on his chief duties but Astrid got up so she wouldn't waste any of day. Astrid would usually go out to fly with Stormfly but she decided to first join Stoick in waking Hiccup. She wondered how Hiccup would handle the news ? Out of all of them he had been the one to try and deny they had been cursed by some godly force, maybe he knew deep in his mind but couldn't accept it. Stoick must have sensed her worry as he took her shoulder. " It will be alright. " he said making it short and sweet, it did calm her nerves.

Walking up ricky step to the top she took note that the door to the stable was cracked open, weird she could have sworn she saw Stoick close it for the night so they wouldn't get too cold. Stepping in she held the doorway and opened it up all the way to see in. Her stomach dropped at what she saw. In the stables the door to the area holding Hiccup was wide open. " Hiccup ! " She shouted running into the stables looking in to see only Toothless. The dragon was still asleep, no wait, her thoughts changed as she noticed a dart in Toothless neck. Stoick stepped in glaring at every spot of the stables, while Astrid tried to treat Toothless. While treating Toothless and getting the dart out of his neck she noticed a note tucked under his paw. Lifting up the dragon's paw she picked up the folded up paper and carefully unfolded it.

The handwriting wasn't neat so she immediately decided it wasn't from Hiccup, she continued reading as her grip tighten around the note realizing who was it from. She shot up her hands balling into fists as she turned to the chief her voice grim, " Dagur has Hiccup. "

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had seen a lot in her life. She saw the horrors and the despair the world had offered them all, she had done bad things along with good things. Maybe teaming up with your mentally unstable murderer brother to take down the dragon hunters from the inside was risky. She knew was she was doing is risky, if they discovered she was a traitor she would find her head off her shoulders.

If Astrid didn't tell anyone else she should be safe, the others would still be hurt by her betrayal but well this was the greater good.

The ship sat on this island that was mostly just beach and caves, they had decided to use this boat as a temporary base close by the Edge. She was glad Dagur was able to get away with his own crew for a little while, it made it less likely she would be discovered by the other leaders of the hunters. Walking over to the cave entrance they where using she noticed it was morning, odd Dagur had been gone a lot longer then he should of. He had been gone for about three days for a mysterious trip and expected her to stay here and sit. What was even playing ?

She hoped he hadn't gotten himself blown up by dragons or captured, he really didn't feel in the mood for a rescue mission. Her thought of Dagur where answered when saw a lone boat hit the shore. Grabbing her axe she sped walked to the port and saw Dagur with a bag of supplies in his hands and a body thrown over her shoulder, o great. Heather crossed her arms and walked over grabbing one bag to help Dagur, " Who is that Dagur ? " she asked holding bag of stolen fruit taking one to eat.

" Well sister, this is our dear brother Hiccup ! " Dagur smiled wide stealing an fruit from the bag.

Heather jerked over looking at Hiccup, his head was covered in a bag and his hands where tied up. Unbel- you know what she should have expected this. " Dagur ! Your going to lead the other riders to our hideout ! We are trying to lay low ! "

" Look I'll admit I was just there to destroy their homes and steal fruits but then I saw the second craziest thing ever ! Our little brother turned into a beast and threw his friends around the island." He threw one hand up carefully walking in the cave, passing dragons that sat in cages whining for freedom.

Heather paused clearly confused as she turned to her brother, did she hear him correctly ? No he must have imagine it. " Are.. Are you serious ? " she asked mostly confused by his claim. Dagur just quickly nodded his head turning around with a spin making Hiccup hit his covered his head on the cave wall. " Be careful Hiccup." He patted his head and laid him down on the floor uncovering his face. Hiccup was still out of it from the dart embedded in his neck, Dagur reached down and pulled it out and threw it off. " I swear I saw it with my two eyes he grew wings and threw people around. In fact wait until night comes I promise he will become it. "

Heather sighed pinching the bridge of of her nose, " Ok ok fine but I swear if he doesn't and his friends come blasting this place open. " She moved and sat down on a far rock and watched Hiccup. He jerked a bit in his sleep like he was fighting something in his dreams, she wondered what was plaguing him in his mind.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where was he ? He doesn't know. His eyes had gotten heavy and he sunk into this unnatural warmth. Once he was able to open his eyes he wasn't at his home no he was in the sky. Or well it looked like the sky.

The floor under him was covered in white clouds making it impossible to see what he was under. The area around him was bright blue like the sky with the sun right above him slowly moving like a clock ticking down. Looking around he noticed a figure in the distance, he walked closer and closer to the figure slowly revealing someone that looked familiar to him but he couldn't place it. The figure had his back turned to him. Like he sensed him he turned to Hiccup with a smile, Hiccup froze seeing himself in front of him.

The doppelgänger just calmly smiled at the original, it looked exactly like him expect for the eyes. Hiccup noted that the eyes where a dark shade of brown bordering to a black and they foggy like thunderstorms where in them. " Hello Hiccup Haddock III, I've been waiting for your awakening. " the voice wasn't his either, the voice had no emotion to it and stayed steady, but still it had a lure to it like you could trust it, like a spider that would lead its victims in its web.

" Who are you ? " Hiccup asked as he tried to step back but he couldn't move.

" I was another, a blessing or curse to a boy who was like you. A boy who like you never fit in into his home. But now I am you. " The Doppelganger smiled putting his hand to his cheek, his skin looked fake along with his odd movement like a puppet.

" No. I am me you aren't me " Hiccup said watching every moment. He felt so uncomfortable here he wanted to wake himself.

" Yes I am " The voice grew louder walking closer the figure becoming less human by the second, " Just accept it. Accept what you have become and you shall be free and live your life. Get revenge and spread justice ! "

Hiccup felt frantic as he tried to pull himself away but he couldn't move. The figure moved closer and closer morphing into something not human huge shadow like wings and claws. Before the creature could grab his shoulder he felt the floor under him disappear. He plunged down into the below into dark waters. Hiccup sunk as he tried to claw himself out of there but it felt like he had cuffs on his limbs sinking him down further, when he opened his eyes he was greeted by the eyes of a dragon. The eyes reminded him of Toothless but they where not the right green. This figure was shaped like a dragon and was made of light, it reached out to the sinking Vikings promising peace. It wrapped around him like a blanket and the water around him disappeared, he just felt the dream die down under the warmth of the dragon. Again he felt his eyes grow heavy and he sunk again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dragon's Edge was under chaos, how could they be so careless and let one of there biggest enemies get away with their leader. Astrid paced around with her axe so angry at herself for not even putting a guard by the stables ! Stoick was just angry at the person who took his son, they had no where to look and no leads.

How long had Hiccup been gone ? Had been since they left the stables or in the morning ? Where did Dagur go ? Was he still on the island or did he leave by a boat ? What direction had they gone ?

The others had when around the island to look for any clues on the ordeal. They had found out the dragon that guarded the place had the same dart in its neck but stronger then the others. That explained why Dagur had somehow stayed on the island for longer then one day. Along with Hiccup being gone so was supplies like weapons and food, he must have taken them.

Stoick continued to pace throwing his axe down in a table as he ran a hand through his beard holding himself back from cutting the table in half. He heard a soft coe as he glanced down seeing Toothless try and calm his rider's father. Stoick sighed and eventually gave in petting the dragon that sat under his hand. Toothless was as worried as them about Hiccup. They couldn't just relax and plan either, they had to work against time. If Hiccup had turned into the dragon while in there hold he might be executed or used as a weapon. It was already midday too, it would be night soon and they had to fly fast.

Gobber quickly ran up to Stoick and Astrid his hands swinging widely in the air, " I found marks in the sand. The boat he parked here was hidden under rocks but it's definitely that way ! " he pointed west as Stoick immediately stood " Ok well get all the riders ! We will search for them and get Hiccup back. " Astrid nodded and quickly ran to Stormfly and jumped on going to get the others who where searching the island. Gobber watched the lass fly off as he turned back to his old friend, " What are you planning Stoick ? "

" We will go in there full force, get Hiccup and leave. " Stoick said picking back up his axe and called his dragon over. Skullcrusher walked over letting Stoick on him. Gobber sighed loudly, " I should have known, Stoick maybe going in full force might be a little too extreme for a rescue mission. Might wanna mellow it down Stoick don't wanna blow up the ship he is on. "

Stoick sighed as he started to take off in the air seeing the teens at the beach waiting, " I'll think about it Gobber. Stay with the dragon. " he glanced back at the sky seeing it start to dim as he quickly took off. Leaving Toothless and Gobber on the beach. Gobber looked over to Toothless as Toothless stared back.

" So... What now ? " he asked the dragon as Toothless just tilted his head and stood on his back legs waddling off leaving Gobber confused. Gobber watched the dragon leave " That dragon is as strange as Hiccup " he mumbled and followed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the flip side back at the base Heather watched the sunset as Dagur sat in front of Hiccup watching closely. Heather looked back at Dagur and then back at Hiccup, " Dagur how many times did Hiccup hit his head ? "

" About twenty times ? " Dagur shrugged as he sighed bored, clearly wishing Hiccup would wake up. Heather sighed as she glanced back the sky the sky covered in a rainbow of colors. Soon enough she heard a soft groan behind her. Turning back she noticed Hiccup arm twitched in his sleep. Hiccup eyes slowly opened as he noticed he was in a familiar dragon proof cage. He groggy sat up clearly out of it as he looked around. First thing he noticed that his arms where tied in front of him along with his legs. Everything seemed so odd, he couldn't exactly get his mind right. He glanced up and noticed Dagur and Heather standing right in front of him. He felt his heart stop as he jerked himself up leaning against the bars.

" Where ? What ? " Hiccup looked around frantic " Dagur ?! Seriously this is annoying ! " he sighed laying his head on the bars. He flinched his head was banging, " My head hurts.. "

" Sorry I dropped you. " Dagur shrugged as he bend down, " Look I wanted more quality family time and well I was curious about the island. Also I stole your food. "

Well that kinda explained why the fruits where missing, he just thought it was from the attacks. Before Hiccup could even continue on he felt his eyes get heavy, he felt sick to his stomach, and his body hurts, like he had a fever that attacked him. He slumped back against the bars closing his eyes like he fell back asleep. Both Dagur and Heather paused by Hiccup just blacking out, how much poison was in that small dart ? Dagur bend down to Hiccup's level and poked at his foot using a stick. At that moment Hiccup eyes shot open revealing a dragon's eyes. Heather stepped back in shock as Dagur removed the stick.

" No way " Heather mumbled in shock seeing Hiccup with those eyes, what was he ? Dagur just smiled wide happily pointing at the cage " You see I wasn't lying ! "

At that moment Hiccup shot up reaching out his hand clawing Dagur arm, the nails just left a little red mark. Dagur jerked his arm back looking at Hiccup, his teeth became sharper and his nails longer in record time, it was like a blink and you miss transformation. Hiccup's wings where spread out as he growled loudly at Dagur clearly trying to scare him. Dagur wasn't spooked and just laughed at Hiccup. Heather on the other hand was just silent her mouth wide open, she had heard of the Lycanwing legend but this was insane.

Before Heather could ask any more questions about the events, the whole island shook from an explosion. Soon the other hunters erupted in screams about Dragon Riders, Dagur smile dropped into an angry glare, " Great, Hiccup your friends are here. I'm going to go say hello to them. " he lifted up his axe, " Sister make sure they don't let him out. "

Heather nodded as she watched Dagur set off out of the cave to the chaos ready to battle. She held her axe tighter and looked back to her friend with a heavy sigh.

Outside chaos erupted as the Twins had when and let out dragons out of cages to distract everyone. Stormfly and Hookfang took out every guard shooting at them. Fishlegs and Meatlug when on to try and find where Dagur was hiding Hiccup at.

Ruff and Tuff slipped between each guards making little comments about their outfits or their looks. Bouncing through each cage they opened it wide and let out loud laughs at the chaos they where creating. Soon Ruffnut stopped at one cage and held up a Terrible Terror, " Yo brother does this dragon look familiar to you ? "

Tuffnut paused in fear recognizing those evil eyes. That was the same dragon from years ago that had attacked his gorgeous nose. He quickly covered his nose screaming loudly running off as Ruffnut just sat the dragon on her shoulder and shrugged. " Let's go little man, we gonna rip off noses ! " she smiled wide and pointed forward as the dragon followed her movement attacking any guard around the area.

Astrid was in the area circling the area as she saw Fishlegs wave to her, glancing over he pointed downward to a cave lit up by torches. There we go. " CHIEF ! THERE ! " she pointed over to the cave getting her axe ready for the battle. Stoick looked over as well and nodded " Go Astrid ! I'll watch over you ! "

Astrid nodded and quickly flew down to the cave and got off Stormfly. Everyone was so distracted by the trapped dragons freedom they didn't notice her. She quickly sprinted in the cave, first thing she noticed was Hiccup in the cage. She was relieved he was ok even though he wasn't human now. But her relief was destroyed when Heather stepped out with her weapon swinging it a bit, " Hello again. "

" Heather " she felt kinda relieved it wasn't Dagur or anyone else dangerous. " Heather please you understand why I have to let him leave. Let me give you a couple of bruises and I'll walk out with him. "

" Look Astrid I've tried to hard too get caught, I can't pretend to lose again. I was almost discovered. " Heather might be overreacting but she could feel their distrust and she couldn't handle it.

Astrid sighed as she held her axe tighter, " Well I will make this real. " she ran forward catching Heather off-guard. She quickly threw her axe up to use as a shield. Astrid pulled back throwing more swings as Heather quickly had to block them. Left and right they came not giving Heather a chance to breath or think. Suddenly she felt Astrid reach up and suddenly kick her stomach sending her back against the wall.

Bang !

Her head hit the wall making the room turn left and right, she was dazed. With the chance Astrid quickly reached over and unlocked the cage, throwing the door open she met Hiccup's gaze. She hoped he wouldn't give her any trouble. She held her hand out to him, " We need to leave now ! " Hiccup reached out to take her hand but an axe flew by striking the cage door grazing Astrid hand that held the door. Astrid let out a yelp letting go of the door, blood poured from the graze. She wasn't given time to process it as Dagur stepped in the cave with another axe letting out an angry growl and sprinted at her. Astrid eyes widened holding her axe up as a shield, the axes linked as Dagur ripped the axe out of her grip.

It slid across the floor as Astrid quickly looked back at Dagur glaring even though she was scared. " Sorry " he said simply and raised his axe ready to take a swing, but before Astrid could kick him or try and fight back he was stopped by Hiccup. Hiccup had shot out of the cave and reached out sinking his fangs into Dagur arm.

Dagur let out a pained scream quickly trying to Hiccup off. Hiccup tighten his bite giving Astrid the time to back up away from Dagur and grab her weapon. Dagur quickly dropped his axe and used his free hand to punch Hiccup in the face. Hiccup let go of Dagur once he was hit in the face backing off a bit shaking off the hit. Dagur arm dripped of blood from the deep wound and Hiccup mouth was covered in his blood. (Hiccup no. That unhealthy)

Astrid decided it was time to leave, grabbing Hiccup arm she dragged the dragon boy out of there. Dagur let out a loud frustrated yell as he when to follow them but stopped hearing Heather pained groan. He sighed and just decided to give up for now, but he would go after them later. For now he must treat his arm and Heather.

Astrid raced through the knocked out crew dragging him behind her. Stormfly ran beside her and she quickly jumped on throwing him on like weight of a feather. Taking off into the sky she looked and did a mental headcount " GUYS I GOT HIM LETS GO ! " The others quickly looked over and flew over ready to follow her back to the Edge. The trapped dragons each shot up the sky tasting the sweet air of freedom again as the guards who hadn't been knocked out or injured watched their profit fly off.


	7. Daybreak of Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup wakes up the next morning to discover the truth.   
> Heather discovers something too.

His head hurts. That's the first thing Hiccup realized when he finally awoke from his slumber. Slowly standing up he felt disheveled he didn't know what had even happened yesterday, he ran a hand through his hair trying to think. The memories where like blurs ,muffled talking and foggy clips. He could remember Astrid fighting someone and his father voice but he couldn't make sense of it. Eventually he felt something rub up against his shoulder, quickly looking over he saw Toothless who coed softly nuzzling his shoulder carefully. Hiccup laughed softly and pet the dragon, " Hey buddy. ". He stood up using Toothless to lean on until he was stable.

Hiccup paused as he noticed more things wrong with himself, the most concerning was his mouth. He could taste copper and iron in his mouth. Blood. It was blood in his mouth. Looking around he noticed a lone plate by the bed with water and an empty bowl that used to hold a fish in it. Walking over to the plate he picked up the water and took a swallow, picking up the bowl he spit into it. The spit was red, stained with blood. Hiccup paused standing over the bowl, why was blood in his mouth ? Carefully running his tongue over his teeth he found none of them missing.

He didn't feel hurt nor did he have any illnesses that he knew of, so that couldn't be the reason he woke up with a bloody mouth. Was it... Was it someone else blood ? Hiccup's heart stopped at that as he had to shake that thought out of his head. Gods, there must be another reason. Hopefully.

He looked around, he was in his base on Dragon's edge. Wait he shouldn't be in his room, he should be in the stables with everyone else ? Why was he here ? What was going on ? He felt himself grow frantic from trying to solve what happened. It didn't help with the dream still clawing at him in his mind. What had that meant ? Why was he here ? What had happened ?

" Hiccup ? " a voice spoke up startling the viking out of his panic. He turned and saw his Father at the door. Hiccup sighed in relief ,happy to see his father, he carefully walked down to the steps leading to the main room. Toothless followed close behind making sure he didn't fall. " Dad. Hey. " Hiccup smiled and stood in front of him looking up at him easy to see he had just woken up.

Stoick gave him a small smile but well the smile wasn't right, it was fake. It made Hiccup feel even more worry and terror. What had happened ? Stoick coughed into his fist and decided to rip the bandages off, " We discovered that the theory... about the lycanwing... it is real ,son. "

Hiccup's eyes widen, so it wasn't some prank of the twins to Loki. His father wouldn't have fallen for a prank like that or at least the twins would have already admitted to it, hopefully. They had really been cursed by the Gods, great just his luck. He let out a defeated sigh and threw his hands up, Toothless just watched Hiccup closely making sure he didn't freak too much. Hiccup eventually calmed himself, he had to be composed for them. Looking back up at his father he waited for his father to finish, " So, who is it ? "

Stoick stayed silent, his face morphed to show pity for his son, that didn't calm Hiccup. Hiccup stepped forward his voice growing unsteady, he repeated his words slow with stress " Dad, who is it ? "

Stoick just reached out and grabbed Hiccup's shoulders softly, the way he had done before while comforting him as a child from Dragons. " Son. It was you. You are the one. "

" No. " Hiccup mumbled stepping back. He almost tripped over Toothless trying to get away.

" Are you sure ? I mean I'm not doubting you Dad but- " he was interrupted by his father " Yes, I saw it myself. You are the one. " he repeated his tone serious, he was serious, he was telling the truth.

Time stopped at that, he felt like he couldn't breath at the moment. He was the one becoming some beast akin to Loki's monsters children. He was the one causing all this chaos along the island. What made him really stop when he tasted the faint taste of blood that hadn't washed out. He had some creature's blood in his mouth, dear Odin what if it was one of the riders ? Did he get out and hurt them ? Stoick must have sensed his son's decent in his mind and quickly shook him to snap him out of the daze. Once he had snapped out he looked up at his father, " Dad, are the others ok ?! Did I hurt them ? " he asked desperate, he hoped they where ok. He didn't know what he would do if he found out he had hurt, or even killed, one of his friends.

Stoick nodded no still holding his shoulder to keep him calm, " No you didn't son, in fact you saved Astrid from Dagur. "

Hiccup let out a revealed sigh, great he didn't hurt anyone. Wait a minute- Dagur ? Hiccup snapped up, " Dagur was here ! "

" He was but its been dealt with. Look son we will explain it all just lets get you to the others and more food. " he looked over to Toothless who just looked away like he didn't know what happened to the food. Hiccup let out a tiny laugh at that

Hiccup just nodded to his dad statement even though he didn't feel hungry after that whole announcement, but he did it for his Father's sake. His father lead him out of the house. The sun was high in the air showing it was midday, he had really slept the day away. The Dragon's Edge was still intact, nothing was broken nor was it noisy, it was kinda scary to see everything was so calm. Following his Father he eventually heard his friends voices along with Gobber's voice in the main meeting area. Soon stepping around the corner he and his father stood at the doorway looking in at them. They where piled around the little fire pit with meat on sticks, the light if the fire each lighting their faces.

Eventually Fishlegs glanced up at the doorway seeing Hiccup and Stoick standing at the doorway, " Chief. Hiccup. " he suddenly sat up, his announcement eventually got the attention of the others in the room. Each of them quickly sat up and turned there heads, he waited for their reactions as he hoped they where not chaotic.

Thankfully, they where not bad. " Ahh so you finally awaken " Gobber teased as he took a bite of his lamb leg, " Thought you might never wake. "

Hiccup just let out a sarcastic laugh, " I wish I could have slept longer. " he admitted moving to sit down. They didn't flinch away and even moved to give him and the Chief space to sat down. As he sat down he noticed everyone still quietly stared, none of them stepping up to confront the big dragon in the room, well, lycan. Hiccup sighed and decided to confront it himself, " Dad told me everything. "

" Honestly I find it funny its you. " Snotlout admitted as he leaned back, " You where the one being all in denial about the whole thing, also your just like the most likely out of all of us to become part dragon. "

" Thank you Snotlout, I guess you really couldn't handle this if it was you. " Hiccup sassed back as he eventually picked up a plate.

" Yea... Wait... I could totally handle being part dragon or whatever ! " Snotlout immediately sat up pointing over the fire to Hiccup.

Hiccup just looked back up, " I think I remember- " " Boys ! " Stoick shouted snapping the cousins out of there arguments. They both looked at the chief then looked back at the fire. Hiccup let out a defeated sigh as he put the plate down deciding he was to sick to eat his nerves getting to him.

' What now ? What is our next move ? ' the unspoken question ringed in each of their minds. The fire danced in the pit lighting each of them up, the fire could be seen in their eyes. The Vikings each had a fire in them, this hardheaded determination to blood and bond. They wouldn't murder one of there own for a thing they couldn't control. Determination flowed through them, they would complete this and fight this curse.

Fishlegs shot up as a thought finally came to him, " We should treat Hiccup like he is sick ! "

Each of them looked over to Fishlegs completely confused by his outburst. Ruffnut raised her hand, " So we cut off his arm ? " in the background Hiccup could be heard yelling no to her cure.

Fishlegs got his booklet back out as he opened it back up, " No not that but we review over him. To discover the cure we must learn more of what Hiccup is suffering from. "

" You are on to something " Gobber sat up smiling wide, " Sounds like a good thought ! "

" Ok what do we ask first ? " Snotlout asked as he looked over to them. Fishlegs sat up and met his gaze over to Hiccup. Pulling out his book he started to write and became a doctor, Gothi walked over and made sure to correct any questions or add for Fishlegs. Once the questions where written he flipped the page and titled it with Hiccup's name.

" Ok first question, how did Hiccup get the illness ? " Fishlegs asked first ready to write.

Snotlout rolled his eyes and crossed his arms " Simple ! The stupid island gave it to him. "

" But why Hiccup ? " Fishlegs added as he sat up, " Out of all of us why just Hiccup. "

Each of them when quiet at that, it was a good question honestly. They had all been there but only one fell to the curse; why not all of them ?

" Well the Gods are definitely the cause of this. What you children described it definitely was the cause of the God of Revenge. " Stoick added as he stroked his beard , " Maybe someone else prayed that Berk or Hiccup falls and they got it ? "

They had all played great parts in the development of Berk, but Hiccup had always been the piller tower. He changed everything by not killing Toothless, he changed every life of the islands around them. Taking him away would probably make the tower fall, but it didn't feel like the answer, something was missing.

Hiccup racked his mind on the answer as he looked over to the dragons who sat beside each of there riders. Their eyes on him with curiosity about what he was. Wait- an eye of a dragon ! Hiccup immediately sat up remembering the events of the island, that skeleton and the eye it held. " It was the eye " he stated out loud to himself as they looked at him, " There was an eye in the skeleton, a dragon eye. I picked it up. "

" You are stupid ! You don't pick up cursed objects ! " Ruffnut scolded Hiccup as she pointed to him. Astrid sat up straight with her axe in her grip ready to defend Hiccup, " Says the one that destroyed the God's statue. "

" That's it ! " Fishlegs smiled writing it down, " Ok to discover a cure- " he interrupted himself his voice growing more fearful " We must go back. "

Well logical everyone reacted calmly to that, by screaming in protest and throwing up weapons. " Ok you are CRAZY ! " Snotlout shouted as he stood up putting his hands up to surrender " NOPE NO GOING BACK FOR ME ! HICCUP WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH BEING WHATEVER ! "

" Maybe it won't be that bad ? " Ruffnut said " The island has had time to calm down. "

Hiccup looked between his friends who definitely didn't like the idea of going there. Standing up he spoke up " Look, I'll go there by myself. "

" No " Astrid turned to him " You are not going alone. We will all go to protect each other. "

Hiccup looked over to Astrid's determine gaze. He let out a sigh as his father took his shoulder pulling his son to sit down again. " Ok since most of us are going we will have to work on a game plan. Gather supplies and figure out to quickly go in and leave. "

" We can't go today though, to much day has been burned. " Astrid reminded as Hiccup nodded. He had forgotten how much time he had wasted by sleeping. Hiccup sat up as the thought of Dagur suddenly ran across his mind. His dad had said he saved Astrid from Dagur, but what even happened.

" Wait, can you tell me what happened while I was out ? " Hiccup asked as he gripped his cup readying himself for anything gory.

" O yea ! " Tuffnut sat up with a smile, " Ok so first you where all dragon like it was you but with huge wings and claws " he held his arms up to show wings. He continued on flapping his arms like he was a chicken, " Then after we decide to leave you in the stable but then you let yourself get kidnapped. "

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the last part. Toothless did as well clearly not amused either as Hiccup pets him.

" So when Dagur took you we decided to storm the place. " Astrid continued so Tuffnut doesn't continue flapping his wings. She sat up " I got to where they were holding you and got attacked. I found myself caught surprised by Dagur. He was going to chop me up but you tore his arm up."

" I what ! " Hiccup croaked as he paled at the thought of biting someone arm apart.

" You didn't bite it off just left a really deep wound. " Astrid said as she noticed how pale Hiccup had gotten, " Besides Dagur, you actually where very tame. No attacking or anything like that. "

" Lies, you kept on hitting me and trying to throw me off Hookfang " Snotlout said as he crossed his arms remembering how Hiccup continue the attacks. He eventually knocked him out but at the cost of an angry Astrid and Chief.

Ruffnut smiled leaning close to Snotlout, " Hiccup just wanted to play. "

Hiccup didn't know what was worse, him wanting to play with Snotlout or wanting to kill him.

Stoick stood up " Ok now we got to work until sunset so no more resting. All of you up now. " he commanded as the teenagers sighed loudly and one by one got up. They worked for the rest of the day, spending some time to take care of the dragons. Still for some reason Hiccup couldn't get Dagur out of his mind. He felt there was something he forgotten, something very important.

But he couldn't realize it.

Even if Hiccup was cursed by the gods, there was another way to become the Lycanwing beast.

By a simple bite.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heather scrubbed her hands in the bowl trying to get the blood out from under her nails. They stained her fingers turning them a soft red, she couldn't get it off. Still the events of last night sat heavily on her mind, seeing Hiccup turn into such a beast felt so horrific. It was something unhuman like from Vikings legends her late father would tell her. What had happened to cause such a state ?

Still treating her insane brother's arm had really shown her it was truth. The marking where so human yet like a dragon. They dug deep spreading blood everywhere, it even stained her outfit. Still treating his arm made her sick too, going undercover with the monster who killed the only parents she knew. She could have let him bleed out and pass on to wherever afterlife would take him but he couldn't.

Walking with a bowl of cold water she stepped past the empty cages that once held poor dragons. As she got to the cave she heard a splat, her foot was suddenly wet. Looking down her heart stopped, she was standing in a red puddle. Looking back in the cave she noticed the blood was running down the slope of the cave. Quickly reaching out she put the bowl down and picked up a stray weapon. She stepped up the slope making sure no noise was made, but once she got up there she was greeted by a bloody sight. Standing above one of the poor trappers was a dragon man beast she found familiar.

Turning she bolted out of the cave thankfully she wasn't followed by the beast.

She regretted the choices that lead her into this spider's web.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember if you are cursed don't bite other people.


	8. Return to the Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return to the Island that started it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys still read ? Awe dang I love y'all.
> 
> WARNING   
> HORROR ELEMENTS !
> 
> PLEASE PROCESSED with CAUTION

They set off the Edge once daybreak came, gathering all there supplies during the night while Hiccup was locked in the stables for safe keeping. Stoick had wanted to join the teenagers to the cursed island but Gothi had told him the teens need to face this on their own. Now they found themselves back flying over the ocean to island. None of them spoke, they kept this somber silence unable to really think about what to say.

" Guys, do you think we are going the wrong way ? " Fishlegs asked as he reached over patting Meatlug's head. 

Hiccup held back a yawn as he glanced back down at the map in his hands, " It says it should coming into our view soon. I remember correctly since its right beside that island full of caves. "

" I swear if we don't see it I'm turning around. " Snotlout mumbled as he waited five minutes ready to turn around until Astrid suddenly sat up shouting. 

" There ! " she pointed over to the island as they followed her gaze. She was right the small island could be seen far off, hard to see among the deep blue. Hiccup nodded as he motioned making a dive towards the island, they followed in tow. Each of them, human and dragon where nervous about going back to this cursed place. But their worries where soon taken over by confusion. As they grew closer more could be seen, people rested on the island. Actual villagers in regular clothing, no trappers with armor or cages that had picked the wrong place. The building that had been destroyed by time where standing brand new like they had just been made. Which would be impossible since it had been at least a week since they visited this place. 

" What the " Snotlout mumbled loudly, confused like the others, " Correct me if I'm wrong but we didn't leave it like this right ? " 

" Wow, its like we traveled back in time. " Tuffnut stated as he sat up, " Everything is all fixed. " 

Astrid glanced over to Hiccup, " Do we still land ? " 

Hiccup was quiet, he knew they where in the right place. Everything looked the same just fixed up, but he knew it wasn't like this. Something in his gut told him that what awaited them down there was evil, but he couldn't turn back. " We land. But we need to hide our dragons and make sure we are ready to protect ourselves. " his voice was full of determination, ready for this. They nodded and glanced back at the island. Following Hiccup's lead they flew to the other side of the island landing the dragons among the bushes.

The dragons didn't like the idea of their riders going off into the village leaving them alone in the woods but it was there best bet. Hiccup frowned looking over to his friends, carefully he hid a dagger in his shoe in case he needed it later. He hoped the others would do the same in case something happened. If they didn't return home the next day his Father would be following with a few other riders but even then there could be a chance it wouldn't be soon enough. " Ok guys, our best would be we are shipwreck vikings who washed up on shore last night. " Hiccup told them turning back to his gang.

" O I can totally do that, eh hm. " Tuffnut fell on his knees getting into his fantastic acting skills, " We have lost our dear mother in the ship crash, now we are lowly orphans with no where to turn! Our dreams of becoming epic dancers has been desa- " 

" Ok we get it. " Astrid groaned as she threw her axe on her back, " We need to watch every step too. Keep an eye out and try to find any information on Hiccup's curse. Once we got it we leave and never return. " 

" We need to try and stick together, if any of us feel in danger we will need to return to the dragons. " Hiccup said hoping the dragons didn't leave their spots. 

Eventually the group turned their attention to the way of the village, Hiccup took the lead leading them through the thick branches to the noise of the village. Still they kept their guard up watching for any threat among the trees. Eventually they made it through the forest eventually finding themselves on the edge of the village plaza. The plaza was alive with villagers talking and laughing with their loved ones. Eventually a young woman noticed the intruders, she looked up holding her young son to her chest. Standing up she let out a shout, " Intruders ! " 

Once she yelled that each person of the village looked up at the figures in the trees. The people backed up in alarm as Hiccup stepped up hands up. " Wait wait we come in peace ! " 

" Likely story, how did you even get here. " A young woman's voice spoke up. Hiccup directed his attention to her, she stood beside a male. The male stood quietly beside her, his eyes burning into Hiccup, those eyes seemed so familiar. Eventually Fishlegs stepped up, " We washed up on the shore, our boat crashed. We are just looking for help. " 

Soon enough the villagers each paused and stepped aside, as they did an older male walked up. He stood high, as tall as Stoick, he had long black hair mixed with grays from signs of a long life. He had a longer beard ,a mix of gray and black as well. He gave off this mentor energy, like he held all the knowledge in the worlds. But something in those cold blue calculating eyes alerted a fight or flight reflex in them. Maybe it was the lingering feeling of uneasiness from there past event, it just made it harder to relax. Especially since the skeletons where apparently alive again. 

" So you are victims of the storm ? Poor children, we can offer you a safe haven here until our merchant comes back with his boat. " The leader spoke softly, his voice smooth and calm, " My name is Tarald, I can get a few of the villagers to show you around. " 

" No no that ok- " Hiccup tried to say, he didn't need any of them separate. Astrid took his shoulder and just gave a slight nod, it would be odd if they didn't accept the Elder's offer. Turning back to the elder he just simply nodded, " We actually we wouldn't mind it at all. " 

The Elder smiled at Hiccup, the smile just made that small part in his mind scream danger. But he couldn't do anything about it, he would have to deal with it.

" We can show them around, Sir " the male that Hiccup found familiar stepped up, " Well me and Heli. " 

" That would be great Leif, please treat them with respect. " The elder demanded as he walked off down the pathway. Leif just turned to the others and smiled softly, " Here lets go. ' 

The others looked among themselves as they followed Leif. 

" This place looks just like the one we saw just fixed up. There even the little torn up chair. " Fishlegs mumbled loudly to his friends. 

" Hiccup, I am getting chill feelings, I don't like this. " Snotlout grumbled as he crossed his arms

Hiccup glanced back at everyone, " If we can't get any information or get to the cave we will find another way. " he promised that. He didn't want to come back and he wasn't planning too.

As they walked Tuffnut suddenly pulled on Hiccup sleeve pulling his attention over to the area covered in vines. The cave ! Yes. That's where he would find the answer. Leif apparently sensed their attention draw off of him, looking over he gave one glance to the cave. " You wouldn't want to go in there. Its full of these weird beast, also its forbidden for visitors to go in. " Once he turned off the others erupted into a quiet whispers at his statement. 

" Not allowed " Snotlout mumbled doing a very good impression of a bossy yak, " Yea like we are going to listen to them. " 

" Leif ! " a voice spoke up behind Snotlout taking his attention off of the others. Once be saw the owner of the voice he melted. She was a tall warrior, long golden hair and eyes that shined like a night storm, she paused seeing his gaze. Smiling in amusement she simply walked over to him, " So the rumors are true. We have visitors on the island. It is very nice to meet you, I am Silva and you are ? " 

" Snotlout ! I'm Snotlout the great ! " he quickly shouted, she paused then let out another laugh that made him fall hard. 

" Nice to meet you Snotlout. Hey I'm going to collect berries, would you like to help ? " she asked holding the basket close. He quickly nodded his head following the girl like a lovesick puppy. 

Hiccup eventually noticed it was too quiet as he looked back seeing Snotlout was gone. He growled softly looking off, " I'm going to kill him. " 

" What was that ? " Leif asked making Hiccup flinch out of his thought and look back at Leif. 

Hiccup nodded his head and put his hands up, " O it was nothing. " 

Leif apparently accepted the answer as he continued his trek through the villages. Hiccup never noticed his team numbers drop as they walked. 

The twins followed behind lagging, as they walked an egg suddenly hit Tuff in the head making him flinch. Quickly jerking his head over he noticed the attack was a group of kids in matching red outfits. His eyes narrow as he turned fully to them, holding his hands out and bending over he chased after the children. They let out screams of fears, Ruff noticed her brother running off so she quickly followed doing the exact same thing he was doing. 

Fishlegs shook a bit, this whole village was throwing him off. How could this village be perfectly ok in under a week, there was no answer to the odd mystery. As he jerked his head around something caught his eye, a small gronkle statue made out of stone. Immediately his heart melted, parting from the group he walked over taking the statue in his hands.

" So you like the statue eh ? It was hard to make. " a voice spoke up, standing in front of him was a wimpy looking male with messy blonde hair, " I tried to get it as accurate as I could. " 

" You did pretty well I'll admit, but the tail is a bit off. " 

" Really ? " He titled his head looking at the statue, " How do you know that. " 

" I study dragons at home. " Fishlegs lied but really it wasn't that much of a lie. 

The male eyes suddenly sparkle as he sat up, " O you must tell me everything ! " 

Astrid walked along side Hiccup, eventually she glanced back noticing her friends where all missing. She cursed loudly, stopping in her steps she looked around for them. She couldn't spot them around the crowd. " O great these idiots are going to get themselves killed. " she mumbled turning back to Hiccup only to see him and Leif missing. Her heart rate spiked, " Hiccup ! " she yelled quickly stepping forward jerking her head around for him. But she had no response, she had now found herself alone in this disturbing village alone. Great just what she needed. But eventually a hand took her shoulder making her jump, as she looked back she noticed Heli standing behind her, the girl's eyes an empty blue striking fear into her. But Astrid stood bravely no matter the fear. " Do you need help ? " Heli asked as Astrid simply nodded her head. She would solve this mystery even if it meant following this strange girl, she needed to. For Hiccup.

\-----------------------  
Mini Note \/   
Each of them dealt with problems during this timestamp so each of the events happen at the same time. This part was edited a lot though. 

\------------------------

Snotlout walked along the berry bushes with the girl, her soft smile while picking berries and throwing them in the basket made him melt. She was so gentle and sweet but at the same time a powerful warrior. Able to easily break and throw big rocks, she could tear off tree branches too. She was a powerful angel.

He eventually noticed it started to get darker. " O no. " Snotlout cursed realizing he was supposed to be looking for that cure. He cursed loudly making the girl look back at him, she tilted her head confused at his sudden shout. 

" Hey I really need to get back to my friends. " Snotlout admitted as he pointed at the sky, " My cousin is scared of the dark. " 

Silva frowned as she put the basket down, slowly walking over she cupped Snotlout cheek in her hand. " Well your cousin has his other friends. Just stay here with me a little while longer please? " 

He frowned but the hand on his cheek made him cave, " Ok ok but only for a minute. " 

She smiled wide, grabbing his arm she dragged him over to a cliff, under the cliff was sharp rocks and flowing water. Snotlout nervously stood far off the edge as he looked over to her. She just held his hand giving a smile that didn't look as pretty as it used to look. She looked off, she didn't look beautiful to him anymore and he couldn't understand why. 

She wrapped her bony fingers around his, they where cold. " Do you want to stay here forever in peace ? " she asked starring off at the coming night. Snotlout didn't respond which made her turn to the Viking, a frown on her ghostly face she held his shoulders. " You can be at peace with me. Just let me carve out your heart. " 

" Well time to end this. " Snotlout thought as he quickly pulled himself away from the girl. " Wait wait wait go back to peace. I'm sorry but I can't let you take my heart out so I should go. " 

He turned to leave but as he did a skeleton took his shoulder, jerking back he let out a shout of fear. The girl had transformed into this dead body, a rotting skeleton. Quickly trying to pull himself away she just gripped onto him more, " Please stay here ! You don't need them. Let's die together! " she yelled her voice shaky and deep. She pulled him closer to the edge of the cliff as he let out one more scream. He was suddenly thrown off with her. 

The cold air hit his face as he plunged down to the sharp rocks and dark waters. Covering his face he prepared himself for the hit, but it never came. As he slowly uncovered his face, he quickly jerked his head up to see Hookfang holding his leg in his jaw. " Hookfang ! I am so happy you are here ! Remind me to feed you when we get home. " 

He took a glance back down at the rocks, he only saw the bones of a human there. A shiver when up his spine as he reached up grabbing Hookfang's saddle. Pulling himself up on the dragon, he looked back up at the island. The village was getting darker as time when by. Quickly patting Hookfang's side he spoke up, " Ok buddy we are gathering the dragons then dragging the others out of here. " 

They took off into the dark forest to gather the other dragons. They would have to be quick to save their friends though. 

\----------------------------------------------

Fishleg's had been having a pretty nice time with Viking who made statues. His name was Roscoe, he was nice. A Vikings as smart and nerdy as him was a rare find, it made him happy to finally find someone to relate too. They sat inside the cabin the fire softly cracking in the fireplace, it lit up the room in an red glow. Fishlegs was honestly having fun, well until Roscoe suddenly asked that question. " 

" Your here for something, for someone " Roscoe slowly spoke, making him sound emotionless, " Aren't you ? " 

" What ? " Fishleg's voice cracked a bit at that.

" The lanky one, Hiccup right ? " He hummed as he sat his head on his fist, " He is cursed like all of us. " 

Fishlegs eyes widen, ' O no no no this was not happening. ' he thought. Nervously rubbing his arm he slowly got up, " I don't know what you are talking about. " 

" He is cursed just like we where. Our own blood suddenly became some beast and killed us all. You don't think he won't kill you next ? " He continued speaking his dead eyes burning into Fishleg's soul. " Your friend will lose his mind to the other there. Once he does you will become like me. " 

Roscoe suddenly stood up, like a puppet on strings, his arms limp and his back bend forward. He looked up at him, his face like a skeleton. " Sit back down please, let them finish their deeds. I'll let you live, you will be able to leave. " 

Fishlegs stepped back as he stepped forward, suddenly a scream rings from outside making him look over to the exit. As he looked back, Roscoe was holding him in a death grip " Listen to me. You leave here you will die ! Heed my warning I know more about this then you ! " 

Fishlegs screamed as he quickly pushed the phantom away, quickly turning he slammed the door open. He was greeted by the view of Tuffnut and Ruffnut fighting small skeletons in red outfits. " THIS IS SO WEIRD ! LIKE WEIRDER THEN MY NORM ! " Ruffnut yelled as she bashed skeleton head with her fist. Eventually they noticed Fishlegs running over to them, he held his arms in the air. 

" RUN ! " he screamed bolting past the twins. They quickly followed after kicking the children skeleton off. As they ran through the rotting village, an axe suddenly came flying missing Fishlegs face by an inch. He looked over to his left holding his chest to see Astrid holding a skeleton arm. She panted heavily, hunched over a leg on a skeleton chest.

" I'm going to kill all of you idiots. " She clearly was not over them suddenly separating. 

" Let's skip on that murdering part I really don't wanna get killed today. " a voice suddenly spoke up from above them, jerking their heads up Snotlout sat on his dragon with the others right behind him. Toothless stepped up smelling the air, suddenly he bolted to the direction of the cave. They barely had time to process this, quickly jumping on their dragons they followed Toothless through the village as it slowly faded. Like it hadn't existed at all.

\--------------------------------------

Hiccup and Leif walked along the winding pathways of the village, as they walked Hiccup slowly started to notice something was wrong. He came to the realization he was alone, the others had disappeared leaving him alone with Leif in the quiet village. His stomach dropped seeing that, no one was around not even the villages. Glancing back at Leif he saw the sun getting close to its end behind him. 'Great almost sunset and I lost my friends ' Hiccup thought as he stopped himself from following Leif. Apparently Leif noticed the pause and turned back to him. " You alright ? " Leif hummed. 

" O yea just worried about my friends, I should probably go find them. " Hiccup stepped back only for Leif to stop him. Leif roughly grabbed his shoulder that made Hiccup fears shoot up. Even with the tight hold Leif gave a big smile, " Look, I'm sure they are fine. Our village treats guests like royalty. Please just follow me, beside we are so close to the cave. " 

Hiccup eyes narrowed, as much as he wanted to go into that cave to find the cure. But they had made such a big deal out of not going in. So why was Leif letting him ? " Why though, your village made it very clear no outsiders in there. " 

" Because I like you Hiccup. " Leif turned away, " We are so much alike. " 

Hiccup didn't like that statement, but he eventually followed the Viking. He made a mental note were his weapons where in case this turned out to be some murder spot. As they walked down the torch lit pathway eventually the cave greeted them. Unlike before just the statue greeted them, no dead bodies or writing of blood. On the statue was the dragon's eye and a book, Hiccup cautiously stepped inside making sure to listen for Leif behind him. He stopped at the book as it was wide open. The page it was on spoke in another language but the drawing gave light to what it was. A human with dragons wings, a lycanwing. Suddenly Hiccup found himself frozen as Leif just laughed at his reaction. 

Jerking his head over he saw Leif at the entrance, but it couldn't be Leif. The person standing there wasn't even human at all. They where skin and bone, the clothes they wore hanging off of their body. Leif also had a dragon like appearance just like he does at night. The long red wings and round horns reminded him of Hookfang. Leif jerked his head to the side, giving him a fanged smile. Those sharp red eyes starring into Hiccup. 

" I told you we are alike. You ,in fact, carry the same curse I carried years ago. It's like we are brothers in a dark world. " he hummed his fingers all spaces out the claws ready to take blood. " Though you are definitely so young, can't even connect to that other side yet nor transform during day ? I'm surprise that curse hasn't already eaten your humanity. " 

Hiccup just cautiously stepped back carefully running his hand over the book. Almost immediately Leif ran at him claws out as Hiccup barely dodged, the claws digging over his shoulder. Hiccup quickly gripped his shoulder letting out a hiss of pain. Before he had time to even process the events he found himself pinned up against the wall by hands around his neck. The nails dug into the side of his neck as he held the hands trying to pull them away. Leif just held onto Hiccup tightened his grip making Hiccup gasp for air. Hiccup kicked forward hitting Leif in the knee making him drop Hiccup. 

Leif let out a yelp as Hiccup coughed for air holding his own throat. Leif just stare down at the viking a dark look on his face, " We have gotten to a bad start. " 

Hiccup slowly stood up his hand uncovering his neck as he stare at Leif. " What.. ? " 

" I sometimes lose myself. Sometimes I'll be here then sometimes he is here. " Leif smiled just sending more chill down Hiccup spine. The fanged smile just made him even more cautious. " Though of course you will soon get what I mean... " He opened his eyes back up his pupil sharp with the dark yellow around them. 

" Where are my friends ? What has happened to them. " Hiccup finally spoke up as he carefully stood. He felt the dagger in his boot reminding him he wasn't defenceless. 

Leif sighed as he looked annoyed, " You are still worried about them ? If you must know they are probably already dead. " 

Hiccup heart dropped as his hands tighten to fists. He looked over to the cave exit only for Leif to stretch his wing out blocking the view. " You aren't leaving here. " Leif growled as Hiccup just glared.

" What do you want with me ? " Hiccup yelled reaching his last string with this. 

Leif just gave an empty smile, " I want you to be at peace. To be cure of this damned curse. Sadly the only way is for your blood to spill... But hey. You and me can haunt this cave together." 

" I'm sorry but I really don't plan to die. " Hiccup told him determined as he stepped back close to the wall. Almost immediately Leif took another running jump at him, ducking Hiccup heard Leif hit the wall as he grabbed the dagger out of his boot. Quickly turning Leif turned back jumping forward knocking Hiccup down. Right on top of him he held his claws out ready to cut his throat open, Hiccup quickly stabbed the male above him in the chest. Leif let out a gasp as he his hands shook. The shaky hands hovered over the dagger embedded in his chest, no blood came out of it. He stare down at the dagger his eyes growing duller, he reached and roughly pulled the dagger out of his chest. Slowly he faded into dark dust, a hollow laugh that sounded so sad came out of him. The dagger covered in dust fell back on Hiccup's chest, along with an eye. Breathing heavily he slowly stood up, he pulled the eye off recognizing it as the eye that was on the skeleton. 

" Hiccup ! " A voice yelled as he looked over to the exit. Almost immediately Toothless jumped on him knocking him back. " Toothless I'm happy to see you too just get off my chest. " Hiccup said struggling to breath. Toothless immediately removed his foot and just gave Hiccup kisses. Hiccup patted his head as he slowly stood up.

" Dang Hiccup your neck is all red. " Snotlout said as he shook his head, " Besides that we need to go. Its almost night and I almost died to an evil woman AND I'm not STAYING here any longer ! " 

Astrid had her hand hovering over Hiccup neck as she frowned. She rubbed her own bruised arm from that attack of her, still it was covered so no one could see it. Hiccup noticed and took the hand hovering over his neck, " Hey I'll be ok... What about you ? " 

" Yea I'm ok " she smiled as she took his hand back.

" Guys please I want to leave can you guys stop being romantic ! " Snotlout shouted as Hiccup sighed. 

Before they could even think of leaving the eye Hiccup was holding suddenly burned his hand. Letting out a yelp he dropped the eye as it rolled across the cave ground. It glowed a toxic green as it stopped in front of the God's statue. In front of the statue was a book, the eye shook some more. It started to float in the air as the others let out screams. Suddenly bones emerged from view making this dragon out of human bones. It reminded him of the bone napper but this seemed different, the dragon reached out grabbing the book in his jaws. The dragon just turned to them and immediately swung its tail at them. Due to how small the cave was the dragon just ended up hitting the cave wall making the cave shake.

" Ok we need to leave the cave ! " Tuffnut yelled as he turned running out. The others followed in tow quickly jumping forward to their dragons. The dragons quickly shot up in the air as the dragon clawed itself out of the cave starring up at them. It just threw bones there direction as they dodged.

" WHAT IS UP WITH THIS BONE STUFF. WHY ARE THERE SO MANY BONES HERE ! " Snotlout screamed as he dodged a sharp bone that passed by him like a bullet. 

" I don't know but we need to hurry and get the bone and eye. " Hiccup said as he glanced up at the sky. He didn't have long he knew as he tighten his grip on the saddle.

The skeleton dragon let out a roar that sounded like the painful screams of millions. Astrid flew in front of Hiccup her axe out, " Ok guys we need to target the weak points to get this dragon down. Fishlegs you get Hiccup out of here ! " 

" Wait I can fight- " 

" No you can't. Time is ticking down and if you suddenly turn while airborne Toothless will fall. Its dangerous. " She argued glaring at Hiccup daring him to try and argue. " Get out of here. " 

Hiccup grip the saddle but turned, " Let's go Toothless ! " he turned with Fishlegs following close behind. They landed into the woods while their friends fought for there lives. Carefully stepping off of Toothless he kept an arm on his head. Fishlegs frowned as he patted Hiccup back. 

" Fishlegs... I've usually been on your side when I've turned right ? " Hiccup asked quietly as Fishlegs tilted his head.

" Well yes, you seem to still be able to identify us as friends and Dagur as a foe. " Fishlegs hummed as he moved his hand to his chin, " You also kept most of your human knowledge and haven't gone completely wild. " 

" Ok so if you where unable to handle me you think I would help you guys during the battle ? " Hiccup asked as he felt his chest grow heavy, it was getting harder to breath as he tried to fight against it.

Fishlegs eventually noticed Hiccup breathing becomes labored, he saw the fangs slowly come out as he quickly removed his hand from Hiccup shoulder. This was amazing but also really scary. " I don't think that's a good idea.. " 

" O-ok but " He immediately collapsed to his knees coughing heavily. He really couldn't fight against the transformation any more. Letting out a deep breath he hoped he wouldn't go crazy.

" Hiccup ! " Fishlegs shouted, he just backed up as he watched the transformation This was amazing but also very very disturbing. Eventually a soft growl cane from Hiccup as he backed up even more. Hiccup jerked his head up the pupil of his eyes thin as he stare into his soul, eventually the pupil grew bigger showing trust as Fishlegs. Letting out a sigh of relief he relaxed his shoulders, " Thank Thor, I was worried you would fly off. " 

At that moment he heard a shout as they all looked over. Multiple explosions could be heard, the smell of smoke filled the area. Hiccup stood up ready to fly over as Fishlegs quickly grabbed Hiccup up. " No Hiccup you got to stay ! Stay here ! " 

Hiccup let out growls and yelps of protest as he tried to wiggle out of the big Vikings arms. Hiccup growled as he turned his head to Fishlegs smoke pouring out of his mouth, dear Thor don't tell him he can create blasts too. His question was answered as Hiccup send a plasma blast out at the woods. Fishlegs paled at that as he stare at Hiccup who stilled tried to wiggle out of his hands like an annoyed kitten. " Ok Hiccup. I'm not letting go no mat- " Hiccup wing hit Fishlegs in the face making him drop his friend on the ground. " OW MY NOSE " he shouted as he covered his nose. Hiccup looked up at him noticing his nose was a tiny bit bruised but he couldn't just sit there, he would have to apologize later. 

He shot in the sky as Toothless followed by foot. Fishlegs quickly jumped on his dragon screaming, " HICCUP , COME BACK ,PLEASE ! " 

On the flip side the skeleton dragon screamed more the tail already blasted off with the ride side of it chest. Astrid kept on as Stormfly left quills in the areas marked to where Snotlout and the Twins could aim. They couldn't get clear hits on the legs of the dragon without a good distraction. She suddenly heard two loud familiar ringing noises, dang it she was killing Hiccup. " NIGHTFURY GET DOWN ! " 

Almost immediately two blast hit the dragon, one from the ground, another in the air. Astrid paused as she saw Toothless emerged from the trees growling softly, but who was in the sky. Looking up she couldn't see what it was but she could spot a human silhouette in the sky. Great, Fish legs let Hiccup get out. As the skeleton dragon stare up at the sky trying to hit something she noticed it left an opening for the legs. " GUYS AIM NOW ! " She pointed at the legs as Snotlout, Toothless, Stormfly, and the Twins aim for the legs. Almost immediately the left back leg fell off and the right front leg fell off. It let out another painful scream as it sent more bones her way. She barely dodged them as she growled. " Its down why doesn't it give up ! " 

" We might need to get the eye ! " Fishlegs yelled finally getting to the battle, " The eye is the power to the thing. " 

" We just need to destroy the eye. It caused this. " Snotlout said throwing more blast and any bones he was able to catch. 

" But we might need it to heal Hiccup. " Fishlegs added as two more blast from Hiccup and Toothless hit the dragon's side. 

Ruffnut was wrapping his hand up in a rag he had tied it up, " Guys I've got a crazy plan. You guys blast the dragon neck so I can reach in the eye and get the eyeball. 

" But what if you get cursed ? " Astrid added as she crossed her arms.

" Hey its better I get cursed instead of Tuff. " 

" HEY ! ....Wait... Why am I insulted ? " 

Snotlout sighed as he turned to the dragon, " Its our best bet right now. Hiccup blast at the thing neck ! You hear me ? " 

Immediately a blast hit the dragon shoulders and neck making it turn its head up at Hiccup. They followed in tow each blast making the neck crack and shake. As they did that, Ruff and Ruff flew close to the dragon. Quickly Ruff jumped off grabbing the horn as a steady ground. She smiled wide, it looked creepy honestly. " Bye bye~ " she hummed and threw her hand over the eye socket reaching into it. The dragon let out a scream that grew more powerful and painful as the eye was separated from the body. Almost immediately the body fell apart, she found herself falling as Belch quickly grabbed her by her collar. Landing to the ground she held the fist up that the eye was in, " I AM SMART ! " 

Toothless walked to them as Hiccup landed right beside them all. Astrid looked over to Hiccup and glared, Hiccup moved closer to Toothless in fear. She sighed as she stare at the pile of bones right of them, " Lets go guys. Snotlout, Hiccup can ride with you as I'll carry Toothless. " 

Snotlout let out a noise of protest as he sighed loudly accepting this fate.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stoick stood by the beach edge with worry eating him up. They should have been back by now, the moon was in the middle of the sky ! Gobber stood beside him as he crossed his arms. " You think we need to go after em ? " Gobber asked as he looked over to Stoick. 

" I'll give them about ten more minutes before I do. " Stoick hummed as he eventually saw something in the distance. He could clearly make out the silhouette of dragons. Usually he would have been on alert about dragons heading his way but now it felt like a blessing. 

Immediately the teenagers landed onto the cold sand right in front of Stoick and Gobber. Snotlout pushed Hiccup off the dragon, Hiccup fell face first into the sand as he jerked his head up and hissed at Snotlout. Snotlout just made a growling noise to irritated Hiccup

" I swear if you two start up again I'll throw you into the ocean to be eaten ! " Astrid yelled making both of them shut up. 

" So... How did it go kids ? " Gobber asked making sure to not step on some nerves.

" I will never mentally recover from the horror I have seen ! " Ruffnut said, sounding both cheery and empty. 

" O... Well lets get you kids to bed ! You too Hiccup I am not watching you tonight. " Gobber scooped Hiccup up as he let out more sad growls. He was carried off as Toothless just calmly followed letting out a laugh at Hiccup.

Stoick looked back at the teenagers. Fishlegs spoke up, " We will explain it in the morning but- " he pulled out the eye covered in a rag and the book, " But we got what we needed. Chief please put this eye somewhere safe just don't touch it. " 

Stoick nodded as he carefully took the rag and pocketed it. " What about the book ? " 

" I'm going to work on reading it and decoding to get as much information as I can. " Fishlegs smiled.

" Alright thank you. " Soon the teenagers all when to bed. The island of bones was still heavy on their minds. But they would be able to sleep, for the next morning answers would be given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter when through like five different names ??   
> I did a lot with bones in this, I blame holding skulls during drama class.   
> Or I blame being edgy. 
> 
> Please inform me about mistakes 
> 
> Thank you guys :)


	9. Secrets under Skin and Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take time to decode the book but things start to go bad quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edgy Title because my story won't have just numbers.

Today had been a colder day then most, though that would be expected since a storm was coming soon from the north. Still even with it cold out the others didn't stay put in their homes as they stayed in the main meeting area of the Edge. It had been about a week since they had gone to that island, nothing had really changed since. His father had to leave along with Gobber and Gothi. Fishlegs had stayed up most nights decoding the book and making sense of what it said. He had discovered some important stuff though.

Apparently there are three different versions of this curse, the blood, the bite, the omen.

For the Blood curse, it is spread by bloodline. If your mother was one and you take that certain blood of her you would get it. Hiccup knew his father wasn't secretly a dragon and well his father confirmed the same for his mother.

For the bite you must get bitten by someone who has the blood or omen curse. Apparently someone who is bitten can't turn others only give them a deadly illness. The twins wouldn't let him live down the " Don't bite anyone Hiccup speech ".

Lastly the Omen curse, it is given by a curse of the gods or by souls of the dead. He already confirmed he had that. It was hard to get rid of and could return if you drink Dragon's blood but he wasn't planning on doing that.

Fishlegs couldn't decipher the rest of the differences only warning and more ciphers. But one thing Fishlegs had written down drew him in, dreams where tied into the transformation.

Hiccup had to admit his dreams had been very odd the nights he is out. They vary from memories of becoming the Lycan to the familiar place with the voice. The voice always tried to get his attention but he wouldn't focus. That voice calling him into the foggy distance to get lost.

" Hiccup ? Are you listening ? " Astrid hummed as Hiccup snapped out of his daze. She stood above him a hand on her hip as she stare down at him. " Are we ready for a storm ? "

" O yes of course I made sure everything was covered and fixed. We should be ready for anything coming our way. " Hiccup smiled as he yawned.

Astrid sighed as she crossed her arms, " You seem tired today ? "

" Of course he is he acted like an idiot last night " Ruffnut smiled as she hummed, " I got him to chase a little dot all night. "

Hiccup would probably never get over the embarrassment of what he would do as a dragon. The twins would never let him live it down. Its already bad enough Tuff's chicken would try to kill him every morning. He had never hated a chicken this much in his life.

" Well thank you Ruff for that information.. " Hiccup sighed as he covered his face once Astrid started to laugh.

" Look try to get some more sleep Hiccup. " Astrid added as she threw the basket of blankets on her side, " But before you do Fishlegs wanted to talk with you about the book. "

O yea he had forgotten about that, standing up Toothless looked up at him quickly following his rider. They walked along side the edge the wind blowing softly sending chills down their spines. Toothless shook his head a bit at the cold that blew his face, Hiccup just laughed patting his head.

Turning around the corner he was greeted by the sight of the tired Fishlegs and Meatlug around a multitude of papers with Snotlout watching. So this is where Snotlout disappeared to get away from doing work. Fishlegs quickly sat up as he smiled grabbing a paper up, " Hiccup I found out more ! "

" Fishlegs that's great and all but you look like you haven't closed your eyes at all. " Hiccup commented as he picked up a few of the papers.

" You should see it, he will suddenly just pass out then wake up screaming about paper. Its funny. " Snotlout smiled as he took a bite of the fruit he was snacking on.

" Shouldn't you be working with Astrid on the houses ? " Hiccup asked crossing his arms.

" Shouldn't you ? " Snotlout argued back making Hiccup not even try and argue back. Hiccup looked back at Fishlegs with his hand on his hip, " Ok so what have you gotten ? "

" Well first off I've gotten more out of that dream page, apparently with the curse you have two sides in your mind. The wild then the civil mind. While your a lycan you are mostly wild but you have been able to stay mostly civil. There is more mention of this third version of this side for the Omen but I haven't been able to make sense of it. " Fishlegs said in one breath as Hiccup nodded taking that in. Ok so apparently he had three different minds in one body, Thor give him strength.

" Ok.. What about the other pages ? " Hiccup asked as Fishlegs nodded quickly flipping through each page eventually getting to one he needed. He hummed as he reviewed over the page, " Ok so you might go through changes in your human form too. "

" O great " Hiccup sighed loudly running a hand through his hair, " Of course this would happen. "

" It might be small things. " Fishlegs tried to comfort Hiccup but it couldn't help. Fishlegs then put the papers down as he looked back at him, " So another question, are you still having those dreams ? "

" Yes the same odd voice calling out. " Hiccup admitted as he moved sitting down in a stray chair. He leaned back in it with his arms crossed, " Its the same thing over and over. "

" Maybe you should and try talk back ? " Fishlegs suggested as Snotlout immediately sat up at that. Snotlout stood up and got between the two turning to Hiccup, " Actually don't do that, Vikings that talk to themselves go mad. "

Fishlegs sighed as he crossed his arms, " It wouldn't hurt to try. This curse is so mysterious not even common logic can solve it. So logic of insanity doesn't apply to it. "

" No it still does. If I see Hiccup talking to himself then I'll leech him or something. " Snotlout pointed over to Hiccup as Hiccup pushed the hand out of his face. As they talked they suddenly heard a loud crash outside the doorway. Suddenly Gustav turned around the corner pushing his helmet up.

" Hello Dragon's edge its good to.. What is that. " he pointed at the papers that Fishlegs quickly grabbed up. Gustav frowned disappointed that he couldn't read it, " Awe unfair. "

" Gustav what are you doing here ? " Hiccup asked as he walked up carefully taking the papers away from Fishlegs to put them somewhere safe later. Gustav suddenly perked up remembering what he was here for. Holding his finger up he used his other hand digging to pull out a messed up note. Letting out a nervous laugh he carefully unfolded it fixing up every winkle in it. Carefully standing he read it out like a solider, " The Chief of the Tribe calls for : Tuffnut Thorston, Ruffnut Thorston, and Astrid Hofferson, to return back to Berk for family emergencies if they are able. "

" What ? Wait what's going on at home. " Snotlout shot up walking over to them.

Gustav frowned as he let out sigh, " Well we had this weird dragon attack last night, some villagers woke up with tiny cuts now they are sick. Even my uncle fell ill. " He looked off at that his mood dropping.

" That isn't good especially if you are unsure of what type of dragon. " Fishlegs commented as he worried about his own parents, " Are you sure that we aren't supposed to go back ? "

" Yea he said you guys are going through some weird emergency here so not many of you can leave the island alone. But he would send me back if it gets worse. " Gustav said as he folded the note back up.

Hiccup nodded as he walked passed with Fishlegs and Snotlout, as he walked a sheet of the notes slipped out of his grasp flying until it hit the wood floor. Gustav paused seeing the paper as he slowly picked up turning it around. " What the ? " he questioned as he read about transformation and more text he couldn't read, but it said something about turning into a dragon. Gustav eyes widen at that his eyes sparkling as he carefully hid the note in his pocket running out to Fanghook. He would have to investigate this right now, but secretly since he didn't need to get caught. Jumping on Fanghook he took off giving the illusion he was going to Berk but that was far from the truth

Hiccup watched Gustav fly off as he when to find Astrid and the Twins. He was relieved that he didn't stay any longer. No way he could hide these notes, no they would only burn if Fanghook got to them.

" I wonder what dragon could have caused this. " Fishlegs spoke as Hiccup sighed wishing he knew.

Eventually he saw both Astrid and the Twins in the grass, they where both cleaning off their dragons. They walked over to them as Astrid looked up at them, she could immediately tell something was wrong by their behavior. Hiccup frowned as he motioned over to her and the twins, " Dad has delivered a note, he wants you three in Bark tonight. "

" What ? " Ruff yelled as she sighed, " But why. "

" Their been a dragon attack, Gustav said most of the village fell sick. " He decided to rip the band aid off as the three of them when stiff at that. Astrid quickly stepped up, " Do you know who all is sick ? " she was worried her voice raising in distress.

" We don't. " Hiccup admitted as Astrid when quiet, she immediately walked past him going to her hut. The twins watched and followed going to their own hut to gather their own things. No one made no moves to stop them as they just simply when on. The storm wouldn't affect them since the storm wasn't in the fly way to Berk. Once the bags where packed they said their goodbyes and watched as the rest of the gang flew off.

Snotlout sighed in relief, " Well it looks like we might have a relaxing next days with the twins gone. If only that stupid storm wasn't coming. " he stare at the sky where the clouds could be seen far off creating a coming darkness.

Hiccup sighed agreeing as he turned to Fishlegs and Snotlout, " We will just have to try the best we can. Hopefully its just a light rain. " he wished it was. He carefully held the papers out to Fishlegs as Fishlegs took them. They all parted, Snotlout going to do his task, Fishlegs gathering more information, Hiccup just stood in silence thinking to himself. Carefully reaching into his pocket he pulled out the sheet of paper he swipe from Fishlegs notes. He could hear a snort behind him, turning to Toothless to see the disappointed glare directed at him.

" Hey its ok I'm just going to check this out then return it. " Hiccup smiled softly but Toothless couldn't shake off the feeling. He still stayed close to Hiccup walking beside him to his own hut. Hiccup walked in the hut carefully reading the sheet about the dream part, Fishlegs hadn't finished all the notes leaving words missing. But it all said the 'same' thing, dreams where connected so it would be a good idea to visit them.

Moving he laid back on the bed putting the paper on the bedside table as it just fell off on the floor again, but he didn't notice. Holding his arms out he stare at the roof trying his hardest to make himself sleep, it took some time but eventually he found himself fading back into that weird dream.

The clouds still covered the floor as he stare around, nothing but sky blue was in the horizon.

" You have come willingly ? Funny. " the familiar voice spoke again as he turned seeing his own face again. He forgot how much it disturbed him to see someone else with his face. It sent she chills down his spine. Apparently the doppelganger sensed the discomfort as it smiled softly, " Here you need me to change faces ? I can do that easily. "

The doppelganger moved tapping the side of its face, suddenly it transformed into Leif from the cursed island. Hiccup immediately paused seeing the phantom from that damned island, he could even feel his throat tighten.

The doppelganger noticed again and calmly tapped the side of its face to reveal a young girl, probably only ten years old. She wore some strange white silk dress that had a golden scarf around her waist, a long dirty brown coat covering her mostly. Still the doppelganger noticed his surprise as it smiled, " This young girl was from a land far from here. They believe in Gods like Zeus and Poseidon while you believe in Odin and Thor. "

" There are more " it spoke tilting her head to the side the dark black hair moving over her face. Suddenly it changed again revealing a taller older male, he had copper skin and wore lots of gold showing he was someone important, " This one lived in a desert, a land of just sand, but he ruled it. "

Lastly it changed into a tall warrior, a long sword sitting on her side. She wore a simple loose green knee length tunic tied with a dark blue sash along with black pants under it. " She lived in a wonderful place, it was so pretty. She was an amazing warrior but no one could ever find out since she kept it hidden. "

" Why are you doing this ? " Hiccup asked as the doppelganger sighed clearly annoyed by his question. It turned back into Leif and pointed to him, " Because you are Hiccup ! I am here so I know you, you want to be free to explore and I can help. I've been through the world ! Those people, I used to be there curse but I am now to you. I helped them and I can help you ! *

Hiccup faulted a bit, this is what he was here for. Answers and a solution to himself, those others had probably cured themselves. If he could somehow talk to them, he could solve this himself.

" You know, the best relationship no matter what it is stands on communication and agreements. Think of me as an old friends and please let me tell you. " it held its hand out as Hiccup staggered a bit. Eventually he took the hand, it was ice cold. They shook hands as the doppelganger placed its other hand over his cupping it close. " You know let me explain what I am. I am a curse yes but I'm like a common cold, I travel between all worlds and meet all these powerful people. But anyone that catches me well they usually descend into nothingness. "

Hiccup's fears immediately spiked as he tried to jerk his hand away only for the hold to be tighter, the doppelganger just smiled wide as a black roots traveled up his arm from the doppelganger's fingertips. " Well now I'm finally having more control, I'm going to make this life as great as my last ones ! "

Soon Hiccup found himself sinking but he tried his hardest to fight it, though he could only find himself sleep into a deep sleep while being pulled down by weights.

Hiccup had only been asleep for a about five minutes before shooting up. Toothless jerked his head up happy to see Hiccup awake. As he walked over to him he suddenly paused, something was wrong with him. He didn't smell right, he smelled of poison and rot. Backing up he watched Hiccup stand up slowly like he hadn't walked in years.

" Stupid peg leg, makes walking harder. " his voice didn't sound like Hiccup either, it sounded so foreign. Toothless backed up a bit as Hiccup jerked his head up, those eyes where empty. This thing wasn't his friend this thing hurt his friend. Immediately feeling brave Toothless growled ready to blast him, but Hiccup laughed. " You do that lizard and you kill your friend. So do me a favor and stay here pet. I've got a job to do. " he stood up walking off. Toothless stopped his blast, but he followed Hiccup. Hiccup closed the door behind him locking Toothless in. Toothless stopped at the door, letting out a whimper he carefully scratched at the door. Toothless circles the room he knew Snotlout or Fishlegs would come soon, if they didn't he would blast the door. Toothless just let out another whine and sat down starring at the door, he hoped Hiccup would be ok.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had screwed up everything, staying here under a disguise all messed up because of not letting Astrid just walk out with Hiccup. All that time of acting like the bad guy and kissing up to dragon killers, so many sacrifices she had made. But well her facade had been shattered into tiny pieces. Once that night happened, when she had found out about Dagur she waited until day and knocked him out. She kept him in a cage for two days, he only escaped because of a worker. He surprisingly didn't seem that mad about it but she knew that couldn't be the case.

She believed only a quarter of the victims survived Dagur attack, the ones that did didn't become like Hiccup nor Dagur they just grew sick. She hadn't seen a sickness this bad before it was horrible. Over the next nights Dagur learned to control himself and was even himself in the other form. He immediately got them in a boat talking about a secret plan.

She found it odd, what kind of secret plan ?

When they hit Berk's beach, her heart stopped realizing what he was going to do. So she had to do what she should have done, ended his life.

Though she keeps never got the chance.

She leaned against a rock, her arms and legs tied by rope as she watched her brother yell. They where in a small grove, she sat beside a pretty pond and oddly a shield stuck between the rocks. Eventually her gaze was torn off the shield as her brother stepped in front of her, " So, everything was a silly act to you ! Our trust ? Our bond ? " he sounded hurt but Heather couldn't care less.

" You killed my only family ! Now you threaten to kill innocent people just to bring Hiccup out ? Why in Odin name would I stay beside your side ! " she yelled as she glared up at him. He just glared back turning on his heel, " I'm going to go get some air, maybe when I come back I'll give you another chance. " he stormed off leaving one tired worker with her. Once he was gone Heather quickly looked around for a way to escape these ropes. Eventually she noticed something sparkling in the water, carefully reaching in she pulled out a dagger that had been in the mud for gods know how long. She thanked whatever poor soul lost it, carefully cutting her ropes she snuck away ducking under the shield.

She had to warn Berk, before it was too late. Hopefully they would give her a chance to tell the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok let me explain without to much spoilers.
> 
> This is where the story is divided from Cannon. Before I wanted to keep it as cannon as possible but Heather wouldn't sit back and watch her brother just destroy Berk. I even talked to another person and they confirmed it would be ooc for her. 
> 
> Secondly   
> To explain the thing with Hiccup trippy dream, you see Hiccup's lycanwing curse is this certain curse that has been passed down from centuries to centuries like a ring can be passed down the family tree. It also came with this helpful voice that carefully guides the Lycan to their dreams :D
> 
> Thank you for the kudos ! This story can also be found on Fanfiction. Net


	10. Smoke and Mirrors : Dragon's Edge Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Dragons Edge Arc. Focused on Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Gustav. A similar chapter with Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and everyone on Berk will be the second arc of this chapter)
> 
> When the storm hits hard, they are faced with a foe that proves to be hard to fight, especially since that foe is your own friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so sorry about this chapter, this chapter was planned to be released with its sister chapter but I think I might get Covid. So if I do you will at least have this chapter in case I disappear again.

The wind blew like the power of a god, making the trees shake violently as cracking sounds echoed along the Edge. Snotlout shivered as he tied the rope tighter around the dome. In case the storm got worse they could go in here to be safer. A soft nudge got his attention, looking back he saw Hookfang trying to warm him up. O, he hoped the dragon didn't catch fire again to try and be a heater. " Thanks Hookfang, well lets go get those two and tell them. " he huffed walking off to Hiccup hut. Both Hiccup and Fishlegs where being completely useless, he had done all the hard work. ( He ignored how he had just finished up the Twins work only leaving a tiny bit of work)

Walking up the steps he paused hearing whimpering and frantic scratching at the door. ' That's weird, maybe a wild animal ? " he thought carefully stepping to the door opening it, almost immediately Toothless shot out of there. The dragon let out one more roar before leaping off the balcony and disappearing into the woods.

Snotlout grip tighten on the door like his life depended on it, 'What in Odin name was that ?!' Glancing down in the house he noticed the hut had no one else in there. Odd, not even Hiccup was in there. Now that he thought about it, Hiccup would never just lock up Toothless in the hut and the dragon was frantic. 'Did Hiccup get kidnapped again ?' Snotlout thought as he carefully walked in, 'How hard is it to not get kidnapped ?'

He heard a soft crumbled sound as his boot hit the floor. Looking down he noticed a paper under his foot, out of place in the clean house. Picking it up he recognized it was Fishleg's weird notes. Wait didn't Hiccup give them back to Fishlegs, did he really slip a sheet away from Fishface ? It wasn't even done with, how useful was it ? Reading over the note he realized he was that weird dream page, well whatever. He sat it on the table, his first worry was Hiccup. Looking back outside he focus on where Toothless disappeared.

" Hookfang ! We going to the woods let's go " he demanded running down the steps throwing himself on his back. Hookfang flew in the air making sure to not get to high since the storm could send lighting from far off. He did not have time for Thor to strike him out of the sky. Eventually they found a clearer spot to land, a river parted the clearing, it was deep and full of rocks. He landed walking over to the river, the land on the other side taller than his side.

Snotlout carefully looked around his nerves on alert. Carefully listening he noticed no other life could be heard, only the river roaring. Like they said, if you don't hear other wildlife you need to run, you will die if you stay there. Carefully turning to leave he noticed Hookfang, Hookfang stare up on the hill on the other side of the river. The dragon head was down but his fangs poked out of his lips as a low growl could be heard. Quickly looking forward he noticed a figure standing far off by the tree, straining his eyes he could make out it was Hiccup. Hiccup just stood there slumped forward with his back facing him.

" Hiccup ! " Snotlout yelled starring at him, Hiccup didn't acknowledge his existence. Snotlout huffed as he carefully walked to the other side using a fallen log carefully balancing on it. " Are you really being dramatic? Seriously this is annoying come on back to the Edge. " he shouted eventually getting to Hiccup side of the river.

Hookfang grew louder as smoke started to pour from his mouth, the dragon stepped closer to the river as he watched Hiccup closely. Hookfang was trying to warn him of something, or someone. Snotlout carefully walked forward noticing odd dark stains on Hiccup sleeves.

" Hiccup ! " he shouted one more time his nerves rising. Eventually Hiccup flinched the grip tightening on the tree, eventually he turned around.

Snotlout realized the mistake, once Hiccup turned to him. Hiccup jerked over to him, his movements choppy and unstable. Hiccup's eyes where foggy making him looked possess, you couldn't even see his pupil they where so thin. He stare at Snotlout like a predator does with its prey. Blood even stained his cheek meaning he had definitely fought something, as he looked closer he saw Hiccup's nails where sharp and stained red.

" O Odin Beard, nice to see you Hiccup. I'm going to leave you alone to continue whatever you are doing. " he slowly backed up getting close to the edge. His voice shaky even though he tried to act like he wasn't completely freaked out. Almost immediately Hiccup took a leap at him ready to strike Snotlout down, but Snotlout quickly fell backwards. He fell plunge into the icy water. As he sunk under the water the water sucking him in he saw Hookfang reach in and drag him out by his arm.

Coughing up any water he breathed in he jerked his head back up to the edge. Hiccup was gone replaced by a burning tree showing Hookfang must have scared him away, leaving them alone in the darkness. ' What was that ! ' he thought as he quickly stood up starring up at the gray sky. He jumped back on the dragon, he had to tell Fishlegs now.

﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌

Gustav flinched as he heard the thunder strike. Holding onto FangHook tighter he sat on the perch of a hill. Fanghook growled loudly as he jerked his head around. " Fanghook calm down its just a storm ! Come on buddy don't you want to find out what this stupid page is about ? " he asked petting his dragon's head as he held the paper.

Apparently the paper said human can turn into a dragon, he didn't know most of it wasn't translated yet but he was excited. Come on who wouldn't want a transform into a huge awesome dragon ? His eyes sparkled as he stepped forward, but eventually a soft snap could be heard. He glanced over to see a dead animal on the ground, it was rabbit. His face scrunched up at the animal, glancing back at Fanghook he pointed to it. " FangHook is that yours ? If it is just go ahead and eat it. "

He then heard another snap as he flinched the paper wrinkling in his hand. Fanghook let out a louder growl as the dragon took off in the sky leaving Gustav alone on the hill. Gustav quick looked up at the sky, " FANGHOOK COME BACK ! " he screamed to the top of his lungs. Eventually he gave up his calling and sighed, he looked around the again he started to make his trek back to the Edge's base.

Hopefully they wouldn't kill him for staying longer then he should, I mean what was the harm in it? The chief had been acting odd since he got back and now they got this weird papers with some legend on it. It was probably just one of Gobber's crazy tales though. Eventually as the wind picked up he could feel the raindrops hit the top of his head. Through the chaos of the storm he heard yet again another snap from the woods, looking back this time though he actually saw something.

A figure stood behind him the trees mostly blocking his complete view, also it didn't help the storm made it impossible to see. " Hey ! " Gustav flinched hiding the paper behind his back, " So... I lost Fanghook, is there a chance you could lead me back to the base ? "

The person didn't respond, they only twitched as if they had to hold themselves back.

" Ok... So you going to speak ? Look I'm sorry about snooping but- but- '" he cut himself off as the lighting finally lit up the figure in the distance. It was Hiccup but well as some demon, with huge wings and claws, not only that but his eyes where just a dark foggy green. Gustav felt his heart speed up, quickly reaching for his dagger in his pocket. Carefully holding in front of him he watched as the creature stepped out of the tree. The storm gave up a bit as the moonlight shined more through the cracks lighting up the battlefield.

Gustav stare at his enemy with more light showing what exactly he was facing. He held the dagger tighter, " Ok.. So. " he suddenly let out a loud scream that made Hiccup reach up and cover his ears. He turned bolting in the direction of the base as he followed close behind.

﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌

" FISHLEGS ! " Snotlout yelled making the male wake up from his nap. Groggyly sitting up he wiped any drool on his face and looked over to the entrance. Snotlout stormed in there holding a peice of paper, " We got a huge emergency here ! "

" What is it ? " Fishlegs yawned as Snotlout slammed the paper on the table showing the missing dream notes, " Wait why do you have my notes ?! "

" First off, I didn't have them, Hiccup had them. Secondly Hiccup has gone wild ! " Snotlout threw his arms up in frustration, " He tried to murder me ! "

" Wait wait go back. " Fishlegs stood up, worry eating him up. Hopefully Snotlout was exaggerating about the murdering part.

" Hiccup has gone wild ! Completely feral like a dragon ! " Snotlout told him crossing his arms, " So I was going to tell the jerk I was done fixing up the base then I just find Toothless locked up in the house and Hiccup in the woods all wild with blood on him ! "

Fishlegs frowned ,this was bad, he glanced down at the notes, " I was worried about something like this happening but I wasn't expecting it ! If he is acting that way something must have caused it... " eventually his eyes fell on the paper sitting on the edge. Carefully he looked over it again, " You said Hiccup had this ? "

" Yea he did. " Snotlout said as the flinched as thunder shook the island the lighting lighting up the inside more.

" Hmmmm. Well this page was about dreams, Hiccup had been having odd dreams so maybe he found something out that caused. " Fishlegs mumbled as he sat back down, " Snotlout, I'm going to continue to decode this; it could have our answer. "

" Ok so I'll stay here until you- " he was interrupted by a loud scream among the storm. They both shot up at the scream and looked at each other.

" Did you scream ? Because I didn't " Fishlegs said as he put his pencil down.

" No, if... If that wasn't you or me then who ? " Snotlout mumbled since the girls and Tuff where gone.

Another scream could be heard, it was soon followed up by a cry of help. Both of them rushed out as someone ran straight into the two almost knocking to them their feet. Snotlout let out a yelp as he quickly stepped back to see Gustav standing there. He was soaked from the storm that had just started up. He carefully jerked his head around watching like something would come out of no where. He jerked back up to the two relieved to see human faces. But Snotlout and Fishlegs where not as relieved to see Gustav.

" GUSTAV ! " Snotlout shouted trying not to yell any louder, " What are you doing here ! Why didn't you go home ? "

" Look I'll explain later but we got to hide or something ! Hiccup is trying to kill me ! " Gustav yelled frantic as he jerked away from the two Vikings running inside the hut they had just walked out of. As Gustav jerked the door open storming in the other two followed in tow. Snotlout turned shutting the door while moving a chair to hold it shut, he looked up at the roof hoping Hookfang could act as the watch. Eventually he noticed Meatlug move to sit in front of the door, so he removed the chair and turned back to the others in the room.

Fishlegs paced around holding the paper trying to decode it but the pacing didn't help. Gustav stood by the table starring down at the other papers. Gustav was soaked and cold as he shook, but that could be from fear as well. The storm grew louder and more powerful by seconds, they would have to do to the dome to be safe but there was someone out there trying to kill them. Snotlout turned off his mind having all sorts of scenarios running through them, none of them showed a way that everyone will live.

" What is this. " Gustav mumbled grabbing the others attention they looked over to him. He carefully held a paper, " Is this why the Chief acted weird when he came back ? What in Hel name happened here ! Why is Hiccup some weird dragon monster !? " He turned to the other two demanding answers as Snotlout and Fishlegs glanced at each other.

Snotlout sighed as he stepped up, " I'll tell him while you work on that page. " he turned back to Gustav. He motioned for Gustav to follow him to the fireplace so they could both get warm. They both sat down in front of the fire as Snotlout retold the tale of the island that started it all.

Time passed as Snotlout got done explaining all the events that had happened as he looked at Gustav. Gustav stare at the floor as he was silent in shock of the whole ordeal, " We didn't want to tell Berk because we thought it was best also you guys probably would say we had gone crazy. "

" Guys ! " Fishlegs suddenly shouted as they looked up at him. Fishlegs stood up walking over to the two holding the paper in the air, " I know what happened to Hiccup ! "

" What is it, spit it out ! " Snotlout sat up getting impatient at Fishlegs.

Fishlegs sat down as he held the paper out, " Ok so to say it I apologize for telling Hiccup to listen to the voice "

" Fishlegs ! "

" ALRIGHT ! " He coughed not stalling anymore, " The curse also comes with this other mind. You see if Hiccup had been bit or had this in his blood then he would only have two minds, the dragon and humanity. But well Hiccup got the curse version, it comes with three minds. "

" Three minds ? " Gustav asked finally getting a voice, " But what's the third ? "

" I'm getting there. Think of Hiccup's curse as a family heirloom, the heirloom gets passed down centuries to centuries to a person. You have the same ring that a person from the edge of the world has, Hiccup's curse has spread from person to person by there items from years, like how Hiccup got the curse from the dragon's eye that skeleton had. "

" Stay on topic, third mind ! " Snotlout shouted not caring about how it gets passed down.

Fishlegs just put his hands up to surrender, " Ok ! Well the curse gets passed down with this third mind, a voice that tries to gain control of the victim by leading them in with lies. If it gets control it will ruin the victim life by destroying everything it loves. "

" Well nice to know Hiccup cares for me, " Snotlout said as he threw his hands up, " THE IDIOT ! Why did you two even THINK that listening to a VOICE in your HEAD was a GOOD idea !? "

" LOOK ! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD CAUSE THIS ! " Fishlegs shouted trying to stay calm but he couldn't, Fishlegs was freaking out. He shook his hands trying to stay calm, suddenly thunder shook the house making anyone that was standing fall over. Snotlout slowly stood back up, " This is bad. This storm is getting worse by the second we need to go back to the dome. Is their anything we can do to reverse this ? "

" In the book it says you can use bonds to try and get the victim back in control. If we try and talk to him as friends then maybe it could help Hiccup fight the control. " Fishlegs added as he looked down at the paper.

" Wait so we have to go out there and try to talk to him ? " Gustav shouted in disbelief as he threw his hands up, " He is trying to kill us ! How are we supposed to do that ? "

Snotlout let out a sigh, he turned away thinking. Glancing back at the exit he had an idea, reaching over he grabbed a hammer. " We need to trap Hiccup. Lead him into a trap even he couldn't think about. Then I will knock him out and keep him tied up. After he wakes up we will try and break through whatever this is. " Snotlout turned to exit the hut but a hand took his arm.

" Wait you can't go out there alone ! " Gustav said as he held the sleeve tightly.

Snotlout just pulled his arm away from the grip, he turned and gave a prideful smirk. Throwing the hammer on his side he put his hand on his chest. " Hiccup is my cousin, trust me the stick might be smart but he can be easily fooled. I can get him. " before he could even disappear out of that door he felt another hand on his arm. Looking back he saw Fishlegs holding his arm ,a determined look on the scared viking's face. He just softly nodded his head as he walked past him, Meatlug following close behind.

Snotlout sighed the smile returning, looks like he wasn't able to go alone. He soon followed beside Fishlegs and Gustav into the roaring storm and dark forest.

﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌

The doppelgänger cursed his terrible luck, he was just so happy to be in control of this malnourished runt but he didn't stick to his original plan. He just wanted to hunt again, taste the blood of a creature one more time but the thick skull one saw him. Staring down at the sharp bloody nails he carefully flexed his fingers, they twitched a bit. He could feel the runt trying to get control back of his body, but it was weak. Smirking widely he turned around, he thinks he stalled enough. The thick skulled boy probably has found the child and fattie. They would be easy to kill, so he could wait until these others came back and killed them.

The fingers twitched more at the thought as he growled at his hand, grabbing his own arm he held it tightly. The nails stabbing in until the twitching eventually stopped, smiling again he walked off leaving the edge. The raindrops hit the top of his head heavily, dripping down to his cheeks and turning red there. Usually through a storm like this he wouldn't be able to hear anything.

" How dare they ! Call me crazy ! Well I'll get Hiccup here and show them ! " a voice yelled loudly, he could recognize the screams as the thick headed one. A laugh slowly appeared, this was going to be easy. Carefully he made his way over to where he had heard the annoying voice, almost immediately he could see a easy rope trap right in front of the viking. Idiot, he immediately dropped into view.

Snotlout froze seeing Hiccup right across of him, those dull eyes starring into him made him pale. Carefully he held the hammer as Hiccup stepped over the rope trap, going for the immediate running leap at Snotlout. Snotlout let his fear mask drop as he smirked carefully jumping sideways. Hiccup tried to stop himself but he fell headfirst in a net trap. The net carefully wrapped around him as he was lifted in the air. Fishlegs lifted the trap off the ground and tied it to a steady branch.

Snotlout let out a loud laugh as Hiccup growled loudly. Snotlout carefully wiped a fake tear away, " Well looks like the genius has been trapped. Well actually you must not be that smart. "

" Shut up. " The voice spoke up, it sounded raspy and distorted, " Once I escape this net I'll tear your limbs OFF ! "

" Odin's beard this is so creepy " Fishlegs mumbled as he carefully moved to stand beside Snotlout, " Hiccup buddy we need you to try and get a grip of yourself. "

" Trying to call out to your friend ? He can't hear you, I destroyed his mind it is MINE this body is MINE now ! " the doppelgänger swung wildly in the net trying to escape.

" Hiccup get a grip man ! You can do it ! " Snotlout yelled as the grip on his hammer grew tighter. Gustav reached around to try and grip the rope tighter so Hiccup wouldn't move around so much. But the branch holding Hiccup suddenly snapped and fell, Hiccup and the branch fell into the wet ground.

The three froze as Hiccup carefully slipped from the net, growling loudly he carefully looked up at the three humans there. Stepping forward each of them grabbed their weapons tighter.

" Hiccup please, I know we haven't talked much but I think you are cool. " Gustav mumbled softly backing up carefully holding the dagger out.

Fishlegs just nodded his head as he stepped back. He frowned carefully putting the weapon down, " You have always been a great friend. Please Hiccup fight back ! "

" Look I know I haven't been the best cousin you could ask for but please I can't lose you cousin. " Snotlout finally spoke up taking a step forward, " Hiccup please wake up. "

The doppelgänger paused as his whole hand slowly moved upwards to them. The doppelganger let out a yell of frustration as he gripped his head jerking around as he was slowly losing control. The doppelganger suddenly jerked up carefully holding its claws out, " SHUT UP ! " it screamed running forward taking a swing to Snotlout neck. But before Snotlout could even brace himself for the fatal attack, a dark figure suddenly pounced on the doppelganger as they both when rolling down the hill.

Hiccup let out a yelp as he tried to jerk out of the attacker's grip, as he looked up he greeted the eyes of the deadly Nightfury. Carefully trying to jerk away the night fury growled loudly letting its mouth glow from its blast. The dragon carefully pulled away letting the blast die out, Toothless growled back to Hiccup trying to talk to him through dragon speak. The doppelgänger growled loudly ignoring its pleas, he tried his hardest but one word stopped him in his tracks.

" Hiccup. "

Toothless let out another growl in dragon tongue, he repeated Hiccup over and over. Suddenly all these voices started to replay from his memories, everyone he had ever know all saying his name. They all screamed out for him to try and fight back, they cheered on for him.

He fought back.

Hiccup suddenly started to jerk around as Toothless jumped off of him. The others slid down the hill right at that moment, suddenly Hiccup let out a gasp as his eyes suddenly grew back life. They where back to a bright green and his pupil could finally be seen. Almost immediately after that his head fell to the side as the crash hit hard.

The others ran to him to check if he was ok, his heart was still beating so he was ok. They still kept him tied up in case he woke up all insane again. They took the long trek back to the dome though the roaring storm.

This wouldn't be the first time he had woken up with blood in his mouth, but unlike the last time he work up with his hands and legs tied up. Carefully sitting up he noticed he was in the dome, right in front of him Snotlout, Gustav, and Fishlegs sat watching over him carefully like he would bite their heads offs.

﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌

" Why am I tied up ? " Hiccup asked slowly as the three of them let out a sigh of relief.

" O he isn't screaming about death. It's Hiccup. " Snotlout fell backwards on Hookfang with a sigh of relief.

" Death ? What are you talking about ? " Hiccup asked as he sat up. Gustav cautiously moved over cutting the ropes off of him, while also handing his leg over. Did they really tie him up and steal his leg ?

" I'll tell you. " Fishlegs sat up holding the dream page. Hiccup eyes widen as he carefully took the page and read the updates to it. Pausing he carefully put the paper down and covered his face, he was so stupid. Toothless let out a little purr as he nudged Hiccup trying to comfort him. " Did I hurt anyone ! What happened ? " he asked looking up with a frown, guilt starting to eat him up.

" Besides the whole population of rabbits in the woods we where able to handle it " Fishlegs mumbled leaving out many details.

Hiccup sighed in relief, " Good I'm glad I- wait rabbits ? "

" Yea on our way back here we found a lot of dead animals you had eaten. " Gustav shrugged as he sat up, " I mean explains the bloody nails and stuff. "

Hiccup grew green at the thought of that, eating fish raw didn't bother him so much but well a whole rabbit did. Carefully glancing down he paused, his nails where bloody but they where sharper. Wait now that he thought about it, he carefully ran his tongue over his teeth eventually feeling sharper canines teeth. " Is. Is it morning ? " Hiccup asked confused.

" Yes, we already talked about it but we think it's part of the curse. Remember I mentioned something about how you would suffer from changes in your human form. " Fishlegs mumbled as he motioned to Hiccup, " It must have happened earlier due to your possession. "

" Great. I wonder what else is different. " Hiccup groaned as he fell back onto Toothless.

" Probably mental things because besides your eyes you look completely normal. " Fishlegs added as Hiccup groaned louder covering his face.

'As long as you don't chase that chicken in morning I think we will be fine. Stop being dramatic. " An unfamiliar yet somehow familiar voice up under him, he quickly sat up off of Toothless. He looked over to Toothless as the others sat up confused.

" Toothless, say something slowly. " Hiccup mumbled as he waited for the dragon.

" Sommmeethhiiinngg slllooowwllyy ? " Toothless hummed out slowly tilting his head to the side making fun of him.

Hiccup paused as he crossed his arms, " You didn't have to make fun of me. "

" Wait a minute.. Hiccup do you understand me ! " Toothless shot up smiling wide his tongue hanging out, " Ok if you do repeat after me ! My name is Hiccup and I am Toothless. "

" My name is Hiccup and you are toothless " Hiccup smiled wide sitting up more.

" Eels Suck ! "

" Eels Suck ! "

" Flying is the best ? "

" Flying is the best buddy. "

" The old yak on the hill, Hookfang killed it. "

" The old yak on the hill, hookfan- wait Hookfang killed the elder yak ? " Hiccup asked as Toothless just smiled as wide as he could. He jumped on his friend ecstatic that Hiccup could finally understand everything he was saying.

The others watched in confusion. Gustav frowned as he sat up, " Is.. Is he talking to the dragon ? Is he going crazy again ? Cause if he is I'm leaving. "

" I don't know but I feel like a terrible fate has fallen on me " Snotlout sighed dramatically as Hookfang sat behind his rider definitely not going to tell Hiccup everything Snotlout has done wrong. Fishlegs was immediately taking notes about Hiccup as he bounced in his seat about all the advancements they could make with this new power that had manifested. Snotlout had just sighed yawning softly as he stare at the dome roof, he wondered if the others at Berk where having a crazy adventure like they where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snotlout : Yo Hiccup whay would like to eat ?   
> Doppelgänger : BLOOD ! I WANT TO CONSUME BLOOD AND MEAT OF A LIVING BEING   
> Hiccup : Some fish  
> Doppelganger : NOOOOOO :(  
> Hiccup : Two fish   
> Toothless : TEN FISH   
> Hiccup : Five fish   
> Snotlout : Hiccup I'm not fishing for an hour
> 
> \----------------------------------------------
> 
> Also this whole chapter was inspired by that "The power of Christ compels you dog" vine.


End file.
